Railroad Tracks
by The Blue Girl
Summary: AU. Becasue we are young. Because we are foolish. Because we are both boys.
1. Because I'm tired

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form._

_Summary: Because we are young. Because we are foolish. Because we are both boys._

_Side Note: This story is Rated M. Look up there kiddies. Okay, for my short rant, I don't know when I'll put them in per say, but they will be in here. So, bear with me. Please enjoy!_

* * *

_**Railroad Tracks – Chapter 1**_

_Because I'm Tired_

* * *

It's like the mind goes numb. A tired feeling yet thoughts become so clear. Most of the thoughts consisted of swaying trees, smiling flowers and miles of field to wander aimlessly. That's why perfect days were so perfect. Because, like all humanity, nothing was perfect till you couldn't have it. Thus, perfect day. Everyone knew perfect days only came when the peak of perfection was wasted during school hours. Oh, how his jealousy towards the kids in P.E grew immeasurably. It was unfair.

Leaves swirled and danced along the ground, toying with Sora as his eyes followed, mesmerized. October had just begun and all across the school yard trees had turned the beautiful colors of orange, yellows and a deep burgundy. The wind had picked up, just slightly – enough for Sora to tighten his jacket around his torso. But the blue sky – so very, very blue – had not a cloud in sight and let the bright, golden sun shimmer down in through the class windows, warming his thigh.

Somewhere he knew the teachers' lesson about the proper sentence structure for papers was dissolving into nothingness, deaf to his ears. Sora sat straighter in his seat, wanting to feel the breeze as it rustled hanging papers just above his head. A chill ran up and down his spine as wind played with the tips of his hair, erupting tickles and a giggle from his mouth. Next to him, Roxas cleared his throat and he felt him nudge his foot.

Sora pressed back, pushing him away. He was tired of school. Listening to the same thing everyday got boring and he wanted to go to the beach and lie down in the cold sand, be buried down deep enough to where only the sounds of the waves shook him.

He finally sat back, his neck sore and the tingling feel of inhuman touches gone from the top of his head, lasting just a little longer along his spine. He rubbed his upper-arms, feeling through his clothes as goose-bumps arose. The tired feeling from before was taking over again as his eyes traveled outside again. The kids from earlier had gone and only nature stayed as Sora absently tapped the glass. The clock in the classroom rang out, ten bells coming after.

"Okay," Marluxia said, straightening the numerous writings he had just collected. "You may leave. If anyone stops you, it was Vexen."

Many girls of the class chimed in with a "yes sir" and rushed out the room, gossip ensuing. Roxas was out of his seat in no time, following people, ready to get to the office. Sora waved bye to him, even though Roxas was gone before he even finished raising his hand.

"Sora?" The brunet looked up and saw the pink-haired man named Marluxia.

"Marley. What's up?"

Marluxia bit his lip. "You know that isn't my favorite nickname. But where's your assignment? I did not receive it." The boys face fell and his brows knitted. Then he remembered and it was in his teachers hand within seconds. "Very good. Are you going to be late to my class again? You have a full hour and yet you never seem to quite make it." A mellow smile made its way to the older mans face and Sora grinned back, shaking his head. "I guess it's just my luck you have got almost all my classes," he chuckled.

Sora said his goodbyes and left the classroom lazily. He passed the office, where Roxas was arguing with a very striking red-head as said man had his hand in a place Sora wished wasn't there. Not for him to see at least.

Today was Monday.

Sora had almost forgotten. His hand froze on the door handle and he sighed. Stepping back from the semi-glass door, he turned when he saw his brother lean into kiss Axel. Today was their day.

Sora sighed again. An hour and thirty minutes remained till any class would come up again for him. Most of the students from Marluxia's AP English class littered an empty room while few scattered the halls, taking the risk of being seen. The same girls who had exited gossiping stood and watched as Sora made his way through a neglected looking door. They blushed as he turned before the door closed and he smiled, knowing what they had been talking about. The door slammed and they turned, changing the topic as if he could hear them now.

But they didn't need to. Their thoughts were predictable.

* * *

"Axel! We're in the office!"

"And we won't get caught if you just shut up," Axel sang as his hand moved further down his hip, fingers lightly tracing his stomach. "And plus, today is special." The blond boy immediately froze. Axel felt like slamming his head against the counter.

"Sora really shouldn't be left alone."

Axel sighed. "He's fine. I know you're worried about him, but smothering him with meaningless comforts is just going to make him feel worse. And shouldn't the other person be the one being comforted?" Roxas glared at his smirk.

"You know Sora," he growled. "Whatever happened, it wasn't that pleasant on him either."

"He'll work it out."

"Like hell he will!"

"Roxas, you scream any louder people will hear." Axel grabbed behind the boys neck bringing their foreheads together. Whispering, he said, "Sora is strong. You have that same, damn persistence once you set your mind to it. He's going to be fine. Relax." Roxas sighed.

"I know." He lowered his eyes and leaned in to kiss the pyromaniac. Warm hands, maybe too warm, traced his face in heated passion, keeping up with the kiss. Tracing cheeks, a smooth, slender neck before slowly going to hips. Giggles escaped Roxas and Axel took the moment to slip in a heated tongue. And with that, he slid his hands into the boys' pants. Roxas broke free.

"We're in the office."

"Ah, come on!"

* * *

He's never one to let anyone worry over him. That's the way he liked it, the way he wanted it. But he guessed it never stopped people from doing it. Roxas had texted him many times by now, but he never replied. They stopped – he probably got the picture.

It wasn't his fault. He wasn't so lost in his depression that he couldn't figure that out. It also wasn't many peoples fault that Hitler was a psycho and tried to kill off a whole population. But that didn't stop those people from feeling like crap.

It wasn't his fault.

The door to the roof was heavy and took most of his strength to move it. Nearly attached to the ground, screeching and scraping, it was forced open by Sora's menial strength. He had been right. The day was a perfect day. Unlike yesterday where the sky had been gray and the wind bit at your cheeks, today was all warmth and light. He liked warmth and light. It made a very good feeling sprout in his chest.

It wasn't his fault.

Also unlike the day before, it wasn't so hard to look down on the world. So, he leaned over and watched the leaves once again. Smaller from up above, the shapes molded into one another and just smudges littered the ground.

It wasn't his fault.

Sora grabbed onto the railing, hauling himself up. The bar was cold against his covered stomach and as soon as his weight was right, he lifted his hands up. Up here, Roxas couldn't interrupt him. Here, teachers couldn't control him. Up here, right then and there, nothing but sunlight could touch him.

It wasn't his fault.

But reality was a fickle thing. Cluttering your mind as soon as it was washed clean, bringing that heavy feeling in your chest back. Sora's breathing grew labored and he focused on the bright light behind his eyelids. It really…

It wasn't his fault.

And it kept him grounded. His feet slid back a little, putting more weight behind, for if he were to fall, he'd land on the roof top. But the once bright light that had gave him comfort turned a dark red behind closed eyes. His foot slipped forward, just slightly.

It was only partially his fault.

* * *

"Hey, Zexy? Have you seen Sora?"

"No."

"Do you know what class he's in?"

"No."

"…Do you want to have sex?"

"I'm not that stupid." Demyx pouted, crossing his arms. "But Sora doesn't have any classes. He supposedly just got out of Marluxia's class but he also has an hour to do nothing. And I would have no idea where he went. Go ask Roxas."

Demyx hummed to himself, scratching his head in thought. "He has his hands full… literally?"

Raising an eyebrow, Zexion looked over his book. "Was that a question or a statement?"

"A fact," Demyx said, laughing. The teacher came in, silver hair swaying as he walked. His yellow eyes passed over the dirty blond as he continued to laugh. Forgetting about it, a lesson ensued. The blue-haired teen kept his eyes up front, Xemnas blubbering on about chemistry. Being so wrapped up in taking notes he didn't notice anything till he realized he ran out of things to write as silence ensued. His eyes glanced to his left.

Demyx was obviously the cause for interruption. Though he might have not meant too considering he wasn't even paying attention. The boy with the mullet haircut was standing, chair knocked over, his hands slammed on the desk and he was clearly shocked – maybe angry? – by something outside. His hand closest to Zexion balled into a fist, knuckles turning white, shaking as it was pressed into the wood. He looked ready to yell.

Xemnas cleared his throat. "Mizu? Is there something you'd like to tell us?" The hand holding most of his weight that lay flat on the desk slid forward. Zexion caught the back of his shirt.

"No, _sir_." Zexion raised his hidden eyebrow.

"Then _sit_," Xemnas hissed, which the blond boy complied to quickly. It wasn't long before he looked over at Zexion, who gave a nod. _What?_ Demyx shook his head, looking outside again. _Nothing._ Zexion also looked outside. He blinked.

Sora stood atop the building across them. On the ledge. That boy wouldn't do something _stupid_, would he? Okay, maybe not, considering the brunet was already stepping off. Zexion continued to watch till the boys hair had disappeared. Demyx excused himself to the bathroom, leaving before Xemnas could even say anything, even stop his lecture. The odds of Demyx actually making it to the bathroom were slim to none.

He sighed, continuing with his notes, wondering how their teacher could write so fast and not break his wrist with the speed. He only paused when Demyx came back, hands in pockets, looking quite solemn, which was never a good sign – ever. He glanced at the window, almost expecting to see Sora there again, ready to jump. But there was no one and Demyx was soon in his eyesight.

"You don't think…" he started.

Zexion sighed again. "It wasn't his fault."

No, it wasn't… He was sure.

* * *

Roxas caught up to him before he had to make it to his second class for the day. His younger brother grabbed his hand, a heavy blush on his face as he talked about how hard math is. Sora laughed, pretty sure that wasn't the only hard thing he had to deal with in the last hour.

Continuing to walk, Sora didn't realize as Roxas would occasionally wince from the force he put into his squeeze. But he let go as they made it to Marluxia's room, giving him a hug and disappearing inside. There were no kids besides Larxene there. The girl was standing close to Marluxia as she asked him questions about a subject on her paper. The man made no movement to push her away nor did she make any intention to back up from him.

Sora turned away, not wanting to get in between that mess. He knew what they did, didn't mean he had to watch it. But he was sure they each took a step away as the little amount of students that took this class came in.

Marluxia immediately went to ask if there were any questions on the graded assignment. When many hands shot up, Sora tuned out again. His hand that had grasped his brothers was cold and missed the warmth that had been there. The seat next to him was pulled out and, as if reading his jumbled thoughts, a hand grabbed his. He looked up and saw Axel, who was paying attention in class this period. Mainly because philosophy was all opinionated and Axel… well the red-head had a lot of opinions.

Sora smiled at the heated hand, made no movement to pull away, not saying he was uncomfortable even though Axel wasn't really the one who would hold his hand usually. He smiled, knowing Roxas had probably said something.

But the sinking pit in his stomach just went lower.

* * *

_10/24/09 – Started_

_10/27/09 – Finished_

_Side Note: I'm sad. Even though this chapter really has no drama or angst-y stuff, my very short story that I'm going to post in the near future is kind of sad… and the reason Sora is acting like this kind of brings me down. Sigh…_

_I hope the next chapter will be up soon. Review!_

_Penelope_


	2. Because we meet

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… why do I feel that's going to get tiring?

_Side Note: I realize that everything I had ever started writing sounds so confusing!_

_P.S. I am utterly horrified at this chapter. I had deleted what I previously wrote and now I'm having second thoughts… It holds nothing I wanted and I hope to steer back to the right track I wanted to get at after this one. Please be patient with me as my mind goes into total chaos._

* * *

_**Railroad Tracks – Chapter 2**_

_Because We Meet_

* * *

Sora woke up shaking as warmth hit him from behind and the cold wind hit his front. He shivered more as warm, skinny arms slid across his clothed stomach. "Axel…" He blinked, sure that he was not Axel and behind him laid his brother. As comforting it was to be held he had to get up. Roxas' phone wouldn't answer itself.

Wriggling out of the embrace, Roxas lazily turned away, swallowing up the blankets. "Hello, Roxas' unpaid secretary."

"Tell that brat to wake up and go answer the damn door." Sora recognized the voice as Clouds', and he agreed and hung up. Turning around, he watched his brother mumble something about sea salt ice cream.

As he walked down the hall, fresh air hitting him, he already missed the warmth. He got cold too easily lately. The front door vibrated when he came to it and heated whispers.

"_Shut up!" "I'm not talking." "Don't bang on the door then!" "You do realize you're just causing more noise, right?" "…Shut up." "Why don't you?" "Says the man who's trying to break down their door!" "You actually broke their door down once." "It wasn't all my fault!" "You tackled their door." "Zexion said I was weak." "Do not bring me into this." "Can't you just climb in his window or something?" "Roxas has pepper spray." "Why do I feel you learned that the hard way?" "…None of you business." "Just get the damn door open. Fuck!" "If you want to do that, take Zexion somewhere else." "Guys! Shut up already. Boys…" "I'm right there with you Nam." "That's very sexist of you."_

Sora chuckled, leaning his forehead against the door. After sometime the phone in his hand started to ring, a song he probably should recognize but didn't. Outside, the conversation ceased. "Roxas?"

The brunet opened the door, a red-head instantly in his face. "You are definitely not Roxas." Demyx scoffed behind him.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!"

"Demyx! Shut the fuck up!" Sora went back down that hall. The others followed until they realized that a bedroom door had been slammed in their face. "Hey!"

* * *

Tripping over pants which were not his, Sora bounced onto the bed. "Roxas, time to get up or Cloud may just kill your boyfriend." He smiled as the only reply that came was a grunt. "Possibly run him over." Grunt. "And maybe even castrate him. Gasp! The horror!" Roxas instantly shot up.

"What…?" he half yawned.

"Our friends are outside. You might want to put on pants before you open the door," Sora said as he watched his brother. He smiled wider when a pair of Paopu pajamas slid over his legs and he started walking to the door. "I'm going to take a shower. See what they want."

"What time is it?"

"Five…"

"Okay, don't waste all the hot water."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, yeah. But by the time Axel is done this morning you're going to need a cold shower." A sock was thrown his way. "Watch it," he laughed.

Just keep laughing today.

* * *

Sighing, Roxas' eyebrow twitched. He would not kill his guests. No sir, he would not. But if one more of them threw a pillow at him, there may be a trip to the hospital. Arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. With hot breath, Axel whispered, "What are you making my Sugarplum Bear?"

"Pancakes."

A deep vibration rumbled through the chest behind him. "Mmm," Axel bit his ear and he dropped the spoon. "Do you have any chocolate syrup?"

Roxas elbowed him after a few seconds of silence. "No, but I'm pretty sure you do at your place. Thanks to you, my chest is all sticky."

"So, maybe I have a few kinks."

"A few?! I have a humongous bruise thanks to you on my –" Axel cut in on his rant as he stuck a finger full of pancake mix inside his mouth. The blond didn't do anything for a while; just let it sit in there, paying attention to the lips that attacked his neck. He gasped and coughed as he was bitten, sure blood had come out. Finally going along, his tongue wrapped around Axels' finger, sucking. The boy chuckled again as Roxas' hands traveled.

"Roxas," he whispered, sending shivers down the boys' spine as the wet trails he left tingled under his breath. He hummed in answer, the finger in his mouth still, not wanting to let it go now. But he did as pancake mix was splattered on his cheek.

"The he –"

"Sorry," Axel mumbled as he licked it off slowly.

"A-axel…a-ahh!" Roxas flinched as his lower back connected with the countertop. A hot hand went below the waistband of Sora's pants and a tongue shot into his open mouth. Roxas shot forward when more pressure was added against his member.

"Say the word and we can be in your room…" Axel said. Roxas, too confused found himself lifted somewhat off the ground, hips bucking as something other than a hand moved against him, holding in a load moan. He was about to nod vigorously if someone hadn't cleared their throat from the doorway.

"The kitchen is for eating food, not people." Roxas curled, hiding in Axel's neck as Cloud came in, taking up position at the stove. "Anyways, we need somewhere to eat and apparently since this is a kitchen, we need you to stop sucking face. There are too many kids here…" Cloud sighed. He looked around. "We need a bigger kitchen."

"We need," Roxas said in a strained voice from behind Axel. "A bigger place."

"I think Cloud needs a bigger di–"

Said blond whacked the kid over the head with a plate. Glaring, Cloud hissed, "Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." Axel held up his hands in defeat.

Somewhere from the house, in his room maybe, Sora yelled, "Showers free!"

"Thank god!" Roxas half shouted, wincing and not noticing as he was followed by a hungry eyed teen.

Cloud sighed. "I need _my_ own place."

* * *

It was probably wise for them to leave. No, not probably. It was definitely wise for them to leave. Whenever ten teens and a grumpy adult converged into one, very small kitchen nothing good ever comes out of it. Always bad. Be it the good kind of bad, where food is flung into your face – _"I swear, my hand slipped Zexy."_ – or the bad kind of bad.

Though that always came at the most spontaneous, unfortunate times. Unlike the flying spoon heading toward your face, the bad kind was never seen.

Plus, Demyx and Larxene couldn't be more annoying when sitting next to each other.

Yes, for the sanity and good of everyone at that table, it was best to leave. Though, Zexion never quite made it to mentioning it to Demyx. That, right there, could have changed everything.

For the most part, everything was going fine. Despite Cloud making a quarter of the breakfast and having to dig through slightly burnt pancakes, everything was going fine. Demyx and Larxene had eaten most, seeing who could stomach more without throwing up. Larxene had him beat by two. But Demyx, being the stubborn ass he is – and Zexion means that in _every_ literal sense – was not about to give up.

The three girls whose names he barely remembered sat conversing with each other, Hayner paying little to no attention, only dragged in due to being latched to one of them. Olette? Maybe. But Zexion also paid them no mind; too busy deflecting any more advances from the devil blonds across from him.

Sora and Axel were also off in there little world, trying not to laugh at Roxas, who had the biggest blush on, reaching to his ears. Zexion would imagine that maybe smoke should be coming out of his ears by the anger that radiated off him. Blue eyes, cold compared to their brothers warmth, glared.

But all in all, it would have been very much in everyone's interest to disperse. But, it occurred to none.

Cloud, over his morning faze as far as anyone could see, turned and started talking to Sora, unaware of Roxas' problem. If maybe he had been in that conversation and stopped a few misplaced words, nothing would have been reminded and Demyx wouldn't have been in such a bad mood later.

Sora was already visibly paler, but ignored by all. He offered, loud enough for anyone to hear if they be listening, that he'd kindly take his brother's plate up. Apparently, no hint was received.

"She might respond to you."

Zexion threw that sentence around inside his head. Clearly, Cloud had only wanted to help. The twinge of anger in his voice was obvious, but only out of care. The plate Sora held still slipped out of his fingers. That is when everything got quiet. The brunet only laughed, claiming he was a 'clumsy goof' and should not have butterfingers.

But Soras' hands were far from clumsy. He might have been the bounciest force in the universe, but he was far from uncoordinated. So Cloud's – _"That guy is such an idiot! God, if he can't figure out Leon is totally in love with him he could at least see something is wrong with his brother!"_ – natural response of, "Sora? What's wrong?" was expected. Not appreciated, but expected.

"'M just not feeling so well Cloud."

"Do you want to stay home from school?"

"No, I have to work on my paper."

"Okay." All of a sudden, Demyx shot up in his chair. At first, Zexion thought he might run towards Cloud, fists clenched, swinging at the man. But instead, Demyx was half-way to the bathroom. Seconds later, the sound of gags and _'plop'_s of (what Zexion imagined chunks of cinnamon waffles) water from the toilet.

Larxene grinned, maybe a little green. No, definitely green. "I win!"

Yes, Zexion was sure leaving would have been the most wonderful idea.

* * *

His throat was sore. A scratchy feeling spread, unreachable to fingers, and the brunet instead cleared his throat many times. Making noises he knew not of, the sensation spread throughout his chest. He rubbed his throat, vaguely paying attention.

He didn't notice the kids playing with red, blue and green bouncy balls, waiting for parents to get off the phone and drive them to school. He didn't notice the early birds, singing for the world to hear their melodious tune. He didn't notice Demyx' hand being too tight around his own.

But he did notice that his hand was being held. Axels' was always hot, burning. But very comforting and filled him with confidence and energy. Roxas' was strong and very protective. Demyx' filled him with fun and made him want to go around, playing pranks. But sincere too. Though none held that feeling he wished for. None held that sensation which was out of his reach at the moment.

So, he let the scenery fly around him, molding into something else. Pictures and strange objects whirred past darting eyes. He leaned his head against the window, not caring that Cloud would get mad for leaving a mark, just wanting to melt into these strange images.

Roxas was calling him, like always. He hummed back and not sure if he was answering, Roxas started to talk. Talk and talk and talk; all everyone did was talk. And no matter what people said, talking doesn't help. Too many words and phrases could be tied together to make something better forgotten known. But that didn't stop them from talking.

"Never can get too much of school," Sora mumbled, this time noticing the tightened grip from Demyx and Roxas stopping his rant.

* * *

Naminé stayed away. He didn't really want her too, even though she might have thought it. He could tell, even this morning that she was keeping a distance from him. He wished to leave Demyx' side, even though the overwhelming urge to skip school and go lay somewhere very quiet, just to laugh and fill the vicinity with noise kept him very well near Demyx. He missed her childish eyes, so much like his own and her comforting touch. Like Kairi's missed one, it held a bond he didn't want to break.

But he _did_ stay by Demyx' side and she did not come near him.

"Sora?" He looked up slightly to glance at Demyx who grinned. "I need to get to class. You have journalism, right? If you want –"

"No, I have it too Demyx. I'll go with him." The blond next to him glanced at Zexion, who had already known what he was going to say. He nodded for Sora to come, which, with great hesitance, he did. He only looked back as Demyx waved happily, but adidn't look away fast enough to not notice his frown. "Did you do the homework?"

"Ah," Sora glanced over to him. Zexion wasn't mean. Just cold and distant and not what Sora wanted. But he still grabbed his hand that swung only slightly at the boys' side. Zexion made sure his grip was only just tight enough before walking on.

Continuing with silence, Sora couldn't help the chill that ran down his spine. Zexion made him feel small and like a child. He wondered if Demyx ever felt the same. Almost withdrawing, he looked up into those very light blue, maybe even lavender eyes. And he knew.

"Sora," Zexion said, holding open the door. "Are you coming?"

Sora smiled up at him. Zexion knew. And that was going to make this class _much_ longer.

* * *

Luckily, Marluxia announced that today they should just work on the school's paper, each with their own topics and that they were free to go anywhere to work on it. Sora moved quickly, out the door and down a flight of hidden steps. Though he was pretty sure Zexion wouldn't follow him, and instead go to Demyx' class.

He was pretty sure.

The basement was odd. It was old, smelled like chips all the time and its AC seemed to never turn off. So Sora cursed that he didn't bring that extra jacket. It was a significant difference as he only walked down the stairs. When he finally did make it, the TV was on. The History Channel was telling a story of Hitler. But his eyes were drawn to the ping-pong table some seniors brought down here last year. And he wasn't so much as staring _at_ the table, more so the person _on_ it.

Fit body, tight shirt, silver hair – it was really hard not to stare. The curves of the boy's muscle, making intricate designs on his pale arms, contracted as he threw and caught a football ball over and over again. His legs languidly drifted off the end, not even and inch above the floor, his pants hiding most of his shoes. The shirt he wore was unbuttoned, revealing a slim line of skin, just as pale as the rest of him. The ball was thrown up again, catching Sora's eyes as it twisted in the air.

"There's no playing with balls in here."

He didn't expect the response.

"That's not what you said last night," the boy said just a little louder than the muttering he was doing when he came down here. Sora immediately blushed at the statement. He didn't mean too, it just sort of happened. The male with silver hair quickly turned, realizing what he said and sat up. "Sorry. Kind of a knee-jerk reaction." Sora nodded, would have smiled if the Aqua eyes that pierced him weren't so distracting.

"I'm Sora."

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Riku."

After that, it became much quieter. Riku stopped muttering, didn't go back to tossing the ball and just sat there. His feet swung back and forth and he tossed the ball between his hands. Sora just sat. His eyes scanned over the TV, watching as Hitler's picture came up many times, old black and white ones popping up very often.

When it ended, some stupid phrase spouting from the narrator, Riku was next to him. Sora couldn't have said when he moved, though he looked very comfortable. "So," he said.

"Sora!" The brunet jumped as Demyx tackled him, laughing, grabbing his hand. "Were have you been? Class is about to start. Zexion should learn to not lose you. Who's this?"

"Riku."

"I don't know any Riku."

"I would guess not." Riku pushed himself off the chair at that moment. "It was nice to meet you. I have to get going." Sora nodded to him, smiling like always. Sora waved with his free hand, tightening his grip on Demyx. Riku looked back.

"Bye."

* * *

_10/27/09 – Started_

_10/30/09 – Finished_

_I realized I put three Sora third person POV's in a row. Oh well. It's so much easier for me to write about depressing children. Though I'd have to say I'm far from depressed._

_Side Note: I will take this time to thank all my reviewers. Sorry if you're not mentioned (and for this horrible update. Don't worry, next's should be better)). I will keep check and make sure you get in next time._

_Thanking Corner:_

_**XOmarX**__ – Thank you for being my first reviewer. _

_**luckless-is-me**__ – To state above, I realize that everything I had ever started writing sounds so confusing! I never ever come right out and state a problem. I kind of pisses me off. Sorry! But I'm glad you reviewed._

_**Chyuouko No Miyuzu**__ – Yes, that made sense. Thank you for the comments and approval on my writing style. I have the worst confidence and it raised my spirits. Thank you!_

_**YaoiLovingJew**__ – (Side Not off yours: I am sorry your name never comes out on this. I've tried everything. So, for now, your name isn't going yo be spelled right. Sorry!) No. Riku was not taken away by death. Couldn't write a RiSo story if he was taken away by death from the beginning. But it did also cross my thoughts as I was writing and reading over the first chapter. It's like you were in my head!_

_**Victoria**__ – Hmm, metaphor…? That would be the idea. And I did love the summary. I actually had that summary first and I was like 'I need a story to fit this or I will kill myself!' and tah-da! This is what came out. Though the summary won't be put into affect till later. Description really is my only redeeming skill. Repetition – years of reading Poe. And I did think the end with Axel and Sora was cute! But I wouldn't expect anything to come out of that… But I would love to hear your theories on my story. I love reading them._

_**Permanent Chaos**__ – You. Have. Made. My. Life. Don't worry; I am probably a bigger prude than you. I read through this story many times, fixed and replaced so many things, then posted it and fixed things after that and I still spot mistakes which I will probably fix when I post this. I, myself, am surprised at how well I've written these relationships and astounded that I didn't just spout anything out. I get so nervous when writing or speaking! And I guess character/relationship growth is a thing to look for. That ending… I found it quite enjoyable. It was cute and I'm so happy I wrote it. Thank you for the most awesome review ever and I look forward to your next! Thank you!_

_Please review!_

_Penelope_


	3. Because we talk

Sora sighed again. And it was bugging the hell out of Roxas. "Shut up." He only sighed again. Roxas groaned. Sora sat next to him, fiddling with a box of Lucky Charms, shaking it once every few minutes and not pouring it into the bowl next to him. And Roxas just wanted some damn cereal! "Sora."

The back door burst open and Roxas screamed, tackled to the floor. Having trouble catching his breath thanks to a knee in his stomach, Roxas kicked upward and missed Axel who was on top of him. "Happy Halloween!"

"What?"

The two looked over to Sora, whose bowl was now filled with cereal. Roxas jumped up, grabbed the box and filled his own bowl. "It's Halloween you idiot. Don't you ever look at a calendar?" Roxas got punched.

"So, what are we doing?" Axel laughed.

"God, you don't remember anything! You signed us up for that carnival at school."

Sora glanced down at his bowl that Roxas filled with milk. "Oh, I did." The blond glanced down at Sora who ate his cereal slowly. He stole a marshmallow. "Hey!"

"You eat slow." Sora pouted.

"That's bad grammar," he mumbled.

"Shut up." Roxas glanced at Axel. "What the hell are you wearing?" Axel glanced down. He had on very colorful baggy pants with different designs and a shirt with big, fluffy, red buttons.

Axel shrugged. "I'm a clown." Roxas thought about commenting on that, but stopped as Sora laughed and shook his head. Today was going to be a long day. A hot hand touched his neck, making him shiver.

Damn pyro…

* * *

His lungs hurting, empty of air, Zexion's fingers slipped around the balloon. He cursed as it went flying across the room. Demyx laughed, letting go of his own and watched as it flew somewhere near the other. A few people ducked either glaring or found it amusing, swatting at the thing. Demyx looked over at Zexion and shied away from his look.

"I'll just go get those," he said, sprinting across the room. Zexion sighed, ruffling his hair and dragging his knees up to his chest. This day was too long. Who the hell signs up for a school thing on Saturday's? Apparently Sora's twisted little mind was the cause of all this. And he thought waking up at seven on a weekend was normal. Though the little brunet wasn't even here…

An orange object was thrown into his face. "Zexy? Your balloon."

"Ah."

"You space too much."

Sigh.

For the second time, Zexion put the elastic rubber to his mouth and blew. An orange blob started to form. "Where is," deep breath. "Sora," exhale. "I haven't," deep breath. "Seen him," exhale.

Demyx just shrugged, not taking a breath as he inflated a balloon. Zexion was afraid he might pass out. His face wasn't supposed to turn that color. Zexion grabbed another balloon, questioning how he got stuck with this job. A coughing fit started next to him and he closed his eyes knowingly.

Some other kids across the gymnasium laughed at some unknown joke or sight and crashes echoed as props and stands were brought in. He was starting to get a headache and watching the blond waving next to him was annoying.

He looked up as annoyingly, too large red shoes popped up in front of him. He couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape, but stopped as he looked up. Red hair, read shoes, clown suit – Axel never ceased to surprise him. The tattoos on his face made it that more enjoyable. The flaming redhead looked exactly like a clown. Though it may have not been wise to state it out loud. Roxas and Sora probably already did anyways.

Axel looked around. "At least I'm not the only one dressed up."

Roxas punched him. "We all have to dress up. You're just too childish to wait dumbass."

"You know you love it." Roxas punched him and Zexion with everyone else in unison turned away as Axel bent down, whispering as Roxas turned a deep red.

The blue-haired stared at Sora who kept glancing at his brother, his own blush creeping up to his face. "You guys are late. Where were you?"

"Uhm," he turned his attention him. Zexion knew that Sora knew that he knew. He paused, his own thoughts confusing him for a moment. He snapped back to reality. "I was… we had a late start and… it was a long morning." Sora glanced at the pair that had moved somewhere else, his blush growing deeper. "I'm just going to go to my station."

Demyx looked at him. "We have stations?"

"Yeah."

"What's a station?"

Zexion sighed again. He stuck another balloon in Demyx' open mouth. "Just use those excellent lungs for something helpful." The blond scrunched his nose up.

Zexion went back to watching the brunet. He was interacting with people around the smoothie station, mainly Olette and Selphie who had him tasting many kinds of drinks. By his facial expressions, some weren't as good as the others. Sora laughed as Selphie dumped a drink on her boyfriend Irvine for probably hitting on other girls and he almost fell out of his seat.

Zexion quirked an eyebrow, ignoring as Demyx said something most likely inappropriate. Sora sat with comfort and ease, like he always had. Zexion sighed again. Somewhere behind him, there was a thundering crash. It was a prop. Many of the girls screamed and people started to run over, gathering, to see what happened.

"Axel!"

Groaning, he glanced at Sora one last time.

A smile was spread across his face, blue eyes shining and smoothie on his cheek. Zexion wondered if he actually _did_ know what happened.

* * *

"You look ridiculous."

Silence

"Scratch that, you look beyond ridiculous." Leon ducked behind his book as Cloud stood over the stove, an apron on that said "Kiss the Cook." Honestly, it wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't making chocolate. "Are you going to confess to someone?" He chuckled at the glare.

Cloud put a lid on the pot, watching it carefully to make sure it wouldn't explode. "Sora and Roxas can't go trick or treating –"

"They're sixteen."

"And they love chocolate so much so I thought it would be… acceptable if I made them some."

Leon 'tsk'ed. "You're spoiling."

Cloud slammed his hand against the counter and Leon glared at the venom in his face. "No I'm not!"

Leon pressed his index finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose. A headache was coming. "Still nothing?"

"The boy is as stubborn as an ass." Cloud sighed, opening the pot again and stirring it. Deeming it done, he got the plates out. Working in silence like usual, the flipping of pages soothed his hectic heart. The sky had been getting darker much faster and looking at the clock, it was only four. The carnival started in an hour. The thought of Sora made his movements much fiercer. Leon sighed again.

Slamming the fridge door, the blond took many long breaths. Things were much easier when his parents didn't know he was gay.

He slammed his hand against the wall for thinking that. There was much more than a crack. "Great," he mumbled.

"Why so tense," Leon whispered putting his hand on the small of his back. A groan escaped him, annoyed that the man had to see him so much angrier than usual. "What happened?"

Cloud barked a laugh. "I don't know! That's exactly what the problem is! Teenagers just think they're so damn smart damn it! Why can't they just grow up?"

Rubbing circles, Leon stepped forward cautiously. "That's just what they're trying to do. You aren't much older than them."

Cloud growled, leaning his head against the cold kitchen appliance. "But why does it seem he knows so much more than me? Why do I seem like the kid when you _really_ look at him?" Leon kept rubbing his back.

"Where'd you get the money to buy the chocolate?" Cloud sighed.

"I asked for an advance."

"Roxas and Sora are going to get really mad."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "They don't have to know."

"What happens when –"

Cloud turned on him, eyes icy blue, settling a frozen feel inside the brunet but he didn't show it. "They don't have to know." Leon just knocked their foreheads together. Outside, the sun was much lower, and leaves were falling out of the tree that stood in front of their house, too big for the small lawn. Birds weren't heard, and children's laughter and doorbells started to come out. Angels, demons, pumpkins, cowboys, animals – they all filled the streets.

Interrupting, a doorbell rang out in the house. Cloud groaned. He walked away from the embrace without effort and headed down the hall. Leon could hear the faint "Trick or treat!" of the kids and then the door slamming. Cloud came back in, a scowl apparent.

"Couldn't you at least do it with a smile?" An oven mitt met his face.

* * *

Outside was much colder than the gym but Sora made the best of it. After finishing up the interior of the school, Sora made the rounds he was supposed to do. Most of the stands had things running smoothly. Some not so much.

One kid had jumped much too high during a testing and was now stuck at the top of the Velcro Wall. It was too hilarious to do anything but they had been short on time, so they got a ladder and tried to catch him safely.

They tried.

After a smoothie fiasco – _"I thought the top was on!"_ – and a chilling walk about around the school courtyard, Sora was back inside, watching with humor as Axel pouted inside a… well, a box. He scrunched his nose up pretty sure he never signed Axel up for the dunking tank. Roxas was bent over a table, trying not to laugh. Sora smiled brightly and waved at a growling Axel.

Looking up on stage, Demyx and Zexion were going through many boxes and bags CD's being piled sky high. They were definitely in for drastic music changes by the way the two were arguing.

"Sora!" He turned in time to dodge a very colorful blob. Yuffie stood up. "Hey. We need – oh, cute costume. You look like a cute little purple kitty!"

"I'm the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_, Yuf."

"We need you to go greet people at the opening gate and then I dropped my bracelet in the bathroom upstairs so I need you to go get that. Bye!"

Sora nodded then did a double take "What? Hey!" Yuffie was already gone. Sora sighed and bent over, really wondering why _he_ was the one who had to do it. Why couldn't Axel… A yell was heard and a big splash. "Roxas!"

Oh right.

_Well_, Sora shrugged up, heading for the doors. _Let the festivities begin_.

* * *

Wringing out the last of the water from his hair besides Hayner, he smacked the boy. Shaking it off, even though it hurt, Hayner patted his back.

"Look at the bright side: you got to do a striptease," Hayner pointed out to Axel. He laughed again when Axel glanced at a red imprint on his stomach. "So Roxas slapped you. Big deal. I'm sure you're a masochist." He was hit again. "Ouch!"

The redhead walked away, straightening his buttons and waved as he got catcalls and shouts of encore. So maybe striptease was understating it a bit. But his real goal was ahead of him, at the snack tables. His blond was refilling the punch bowl and almost dropped it as hot hands wrapped themselves around shoulders.

"Wanna dance?" Roxas shrugged him off, an obvious _'hell no!'_ "Why not love?"

"I'm _trying_ to work," Roxas stated.

Axel sighed dramatically. "And I'm _trying_ to get a dance."

"You're idea of dancing is sex on the floor."

"Have fun!"

"Be mature," Roxas snapped back, turning towards him, a glare evident under layers of make-up. Axel rubbed his stitched cheek. Roxas swatted his hand away. "Stop, you're gonna mess it up. It took me forever to look like a fucking zombie."

Axel bent down, his wet hair tickling Roxas' neck. He swatted at the hair too. "Dance with me."

The blond pushed him away, not as roughly as he wanted too. "We're working. Aren't you supposed to be taking over at the Velcro Wall?"

Axel shrugged. "Irvine can wait."

"Sora will get mad."

"Forget about Sora!" The redhead raised his voice. He hooked his fingers around Roxas' wrist.

Roxas punched his arm. "He's my brother."

"Who won't even talk about it!"

"He needs time!" Roxas yelled.

Taking a step forward, knocking him into the table, Axel slammed his hand against the wood. "You're babying him!"

"No. I'm. Not!" Silence came. Even though music and talking shrouded the sound of their heartbeats, it wasn't comforting. Roxas turned away from him, his back just inches away from Axel's chest. Hot hands rubbed against his neck, wet, warm kisses being pressed gently into his shoulder blades. Axel loved how he leaned into them further.

"Please…"

Roxas groaned in frustration. "Later, Axel, I promise."

Axel grinned, counted this as a personal victory, and before running away from him, whispered hotly into his ear, "Or we can just do a quickie in the closet over there."

* * *

There was no way to explain how unbelievably fucked he felt. No way possible. Sure, a few select words kept tumbling from his mouth, but they didn't seem to quite fit. He cursed at himself, he banged his head against the wall and he held his breath till he got dizzy, but none of it fit. He wanted to know why? Why him? Why did this happen? Why were the thousand curses he learned from Axel and Roxas not working?

He retraced his footsteps – metaphorically, since he was a bit preoccupied.

He had greeted people, glad many people had got what his costume was – _"the damn Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_, dammit!"_ – and smiled so brightly, wondering why it hadn't started to hurt. But he smiled all the time, so he never noticed. After talking to many people, people he was _sure_ he didn't know, he begrudgingly made his way to the janitor's closet.

It was dusty, moldy, and smelled like puke had been rotting in there for years. Which was probably the case. Sora dug though the mess, not wanting to know what his hands were touching, and finally pulled out what looked like a new, unused glove. He hoped so.

Making it to the restrooms, which had a picture of the girl and boy, he went in. Why they had a co-ed bathroom was beyond him, not seeing the purpose and just wanted to get this over with. He walked over the third stall, peering around the door and took a deep breath.

Glancing into the white, sparkling toilet, Sora concentrated. Just nearly at the back, he could see shining, which was obviously a diamond bracelet. The brunet wondered why Yuffie didn't freak and reach in and grab it when she saw she dropped it. He shook his head, pulled up his costumes sleeve and managed to pull the glove on. It was tight, and he hoped he could do this quickly, already feeling the circulation being cut off and a pricking sensation start up.

Hoping this wasn't some practical joke and something wasn't going to pop out, he slid his hand in. Oddly, it felt weird to have his hand in a toilet. Disregarding that fact, he pulled at the jewelry. It didn't budge. Sora pulled again. It wouldn't move.

On his knees by now, he pushed his hand further and paused. For some reason, it was suddenly much smaller. Yanking at his arm, fingers gripping the bracelet like lives depended on it – which might have been the case – a small whimper resounded off the tile walls.

Banging his head against the stall wall, he groaned.

There was no way to explain how unbelievably fucked he felt. No way possible. Sure, a few select words kept tumbling from his mouth, but they didn't seem to quite fit. He cursed at himself, he banged his head against the wall and he held his breath till he got dizzy, but none of it fit. He wanted to know why? Why him? Why did this happen? Why were the thousand curses he learned from Axel and Roxas not working?

Why was this happening to him? It wasn't fair! He just wanted everyone to be together. Fuck, even that wasn't happening. He groaned again, slamming his head against the ceramic toilet. Just about to reach into for the phone he stuffed somewhere on him, the door opened.

In walked someone with silver hair and aquamarine eyes. In walked someone for some reason he didn't want to see. In walked someone who was laughing as he stared at him.

Sora paused, not being able to blush as a thought raced across his mind.

Riku laughing at him seemed to express _exactly_ how he felt at that moment.

_Damn._

* * *

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Green."

Sora stretched the fingers of his free hand, seeing as how the other seemed to mock him by being stuck in a toilet. He looked at Riku who sat in the oversized stall with him.

He took a deep breath. "So, you like sushi best, have two dogs named Pluto and Goofy, a friends duck whose name is Donald attacked you when you were little, you're here because you're parents are traveling and your uncle – Sephiroth – works at this school. You're home-schooled, like to read, take pride in your hair, grade papers and like the color blue. Did I get all of it?" Riku closed one eye and nodded.

"But that doesn't tell me why you're in this bathroom. It's supposed to be closed off."

Riku sighed. "I was grading papers for Uncle Sephy-kins when the sudden urge to go pee took over. It was the first bathroom I saw." He smiled up at Sora. "And now that I answered a question, please tell me why your hand is stuck in a toilet and you're dressed as a purple cat."

Sora blushed, trying to wriggle his trapped hand. Nothing worked and he was so passed the numb stage, he was afraid that he'd have to get it amputated with the way there was no blood circulation. "I'm the Chesire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_." He sighed. "Yuffie said she dropped her bracelet. I didn't know it'd be stuck and in return I wouldn't be able to move. God, why did I do this?" He laughed at himself, shyly rubbing the back of his head.

The brunet wondered why he hadn't grabbed his phone. It was right there for the past hour, and he was sure the carnival would be over pretty soon. Then what? Wait for Roxas to see he was gone? That could take hours with how mad Axel was. "He probably has a lot of pent up sexual tension now."

"What?" Sora glanced at Riku who had a confused face on.

"What?"

Riku coughed into his hand. "What did you just say?"

"I didn't," Sora trailed off, trying to think of what he just said. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. Something about sexual…"

"Oh…" Sora blushed. "Oh!" Stupid thoughts. Suddenly, a low rumbling was heard. Sora and Riku glanced down at a purple clothed stomach. Sora snapped the glove that was cutting off his circulation. "Man! I'm hungry!" He was really tempted to pull his phone out now. Riku chortled.

He glared. "You go three hours without eating anything!" He only laughed harder.

Silence.

"So…"

"I'm hungry."

"I think we covered that."

Oh.

Sora sighed and switched his positions. He did not need his legs to go numb. A big sigh came from Riku and he glanced up and sliver haired boy stood. "You aren't leaving me, are you?" Now he was going to be stuck here for who knows how long. It was much easier to pass the time by talking.

Riku walked over to the toilet and pushed the lever to flush it. Sora pulled back, and out came his arm, along with the bracelet pinched between his fingers. He was oddly surprised that he hadn't let go. He quickly tore off the glove and blood rushed back into cold fingers. He looked back up at Riku when he walked by.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" His voice sounded higher than usual. Thankful, but confused. Maybe a little angry.

Riku glanced back at him, a small smile on. "The same reason you didn't call anyone," he said, glancing down at where a slight, almost unnoticeable bulge in Sora's pocket, telling him he had a phone. The burnet blushed. "See you, Sora." Sora felt weak in the knees, even though he was still sitting.

As if having a sudden thought, Riku's hand shot back to stop the bathroom stall door, keeping it open. He leaned in and, and even though he may have not meant too, whispered, "Happy Halloween." A blush crept back on.

Oh yes, Sora was going to kill Yuffie.

* * *

_10/31/09 – Started_

_11/04/09 – Finished_

_Welp, there ya go._

_Why do most of the KH crew seem emo enough to sigh so much? It just fits most of them so well it's hard not to put it in the story for me! Dammit! Oh! And you know what writers on FF love? When you add their stroy to the favorites AND review. Just a thought..._

_Side Note: Pst. Pst. – looks around and whispers – Please Review!_

_Thanking Corner:_

_**luckless-is-me**__ – Thank you my lovely! Finally someone has told me depressing children are so fun to write about! My parents think I'm crazy or something. And you are such a doll for reviewing. And please tell me what's confusing because for me, everything is and I hate it when people are confused because then I freak blah, blah, blah. I don't bite, so don't be shy! Haha, I'm sorry for my weirdness. Candy does this to the mind! ;)_

_**Jaike Kyr**__ – Thanks for reviewing love! I know exactly what you mean. I was flipping through pages of stories when I found one that I really liked and I read all the way through it and the author said she only had one more chapter for the story but it's been like a year since she updated. I was like "The F?$*! What the hell is this?" and my face made all these weird twitching motions. Sigh. Well, if I start to get lazy, poke me with a stick or something. Not really considering you can't, but you get it! No, they do not all live together. Only Cloud, Sora and Roxas live together. They were just over for breakfast because a big group of teens and a grumpy adult in one room never make the greatest combination._

_**YaoiLovingJew**__ – (Side Not off yours: I am sorry your name never comes out on this. I've tried everything. So, for now, your name isn't going yo be spelled right. Sorry!) No, Riku is not dead! And that was the first time they met. Sorry for the confusion. When Sora introduced himself, I forgot to put the "I'm" in there. I fixed it. Sorry, sorry. Don't worry; I got an outline for the first six chapters. And I'm not even to the best part!_

_**Neko Ninja Hezza** – I know. But I do love a cheery emotionally in-tune Sora. Like in the story _Perfect Match_. Though it's a (but amazing story!)... And since he is usually full of happy bubbly-ness I made him very touchy. But I do plan for him to be happier at times, just too much drama shit to make him sad again. I'm just horrible. Poor KH characters! They're going to go psycho under me! Good thing I don't actually own them…_

_**Victoria**__ – I'm sorry for blowing your theories out the window, but then it wouldn't be a story with twists. Haha. Glad you're still interested though! Yeah, the dining scene was hard for me too. If it helps, I _tried_ to make it in Zexion's point of view. And I thin k I made it confusing a few times in here too. It's hard to do multiple third POVs but I'm determined not to give up. Yeah, I was mulling on how I wanted Sora and Riku to meet. That's actually the only problem I had with that chapter. But since it was so weak, I wanted to make their second meeting better and… TAH-DA! And that little comment he made was actually the inspiration for the first meeting. I'm sad, yeah… sigh. Yes, I did love the hands! Story names are hard to come up with; let alone a summary. Just those rare chances you have a name and a summary that you just got to spring on it. Oh my gosh! I love it when people leave long reviews but if I go on any longer the Thanking Corner is going to be longer than the story!_

_Penelope_


	4. Because we fall

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_

_Side Note: I am so sorry if there are any mistakes. I am on a different computer and it's unbearably awkward to work on. Please excuse and point out kindly any mistakes I may and probably will make. I know I'm asking a lot, but if you spotted any mistakes in the other chapters please point them out. I am a slight perfectionist but once you read something so many times it's kind of hard to spot the problems. Thank you._

_Side Note off the Side Note: I am in such a weird mood so sorry if this chapter is off the wall at random places._

_Side Note off the Side Note that's off the Side Note – Sakura is starting to piss me off. I hope she falls down a well right now. Grr, I'm angry!_

* * *

_**Railroad Tracks – Chapter 4**_

_Because We Fall_

* * *

In the hush of mornings, he found it undeniably retched. His room was a mess, Sora's radio was the mind numbing dullness in the background and Cloud was just unpleasant even when sleeping. It was cold, their heater breaking just days before. He rubbed his eyes, sleep not yet gone. There was gray and green smudge on his hand when he withdrew. He had forgotten to wash his face. Cursing, he leaned his head against the window, kind of happy it would later piss off Cloud and his neat-freak self.

Watching, the sun burned in its lively way, shadows already growing longer but darker as clouds slowly rolled in. It was still too cold and the lack of animals scampering across the barren ground proved that. There were no singing birds, nor was the lady across the street walking her black Labrador. Too cold even for her. The windows in other houses remained black or covered. The wind didn't howl, there were no barking dogs – all that moved was his chest. Up and down.

A thump was heard, tired, confused cursing and a shy chuckle. Sora was awake. Roxas glanced up at the clock, brows knitting. He was up later than usual. Sora was the one to wake up at dawn and pull him out of bed to make pancakes for Cloud before he goes off to work. It was already past nine. Then again, there had been less of those days lately.

Roxas blinked. He had stayed up all night. When he got up, heading for the bathroom, he barely made it as Sora burst through the door and tackled him. Unusually bright this morning, Roxas groaned. Too many people had been tackling him lately. He was going to get a concussion sooner or later. When Sora started to shake him, he was definitely going to have one sooner.

"S-S-Sora! I c-c-can't c-c-concent-t-trate!" Sora laughed.

"Let's go to the park," he said.

"Sora," Roxas groaned, holding his head. "What has possessed you to be in such high spirits?" _It's annoyingly familiar…_

He cracked his eyes open a little when no sound came. His brother sat with his hands still in the air, head resembling a tomato. He blinked, ready to clear his eyes but Sora was already a moving bundle of energy, shooting across the room and digging through his closet. Many shirts would be wrinkled by the time he could pick them all up.

"What color, what color," Sora mumbled. Roxas lifted himself up and turned the shower on. He stripped and got in the line of water. It was cold. Frighteningly cold and he waited to adjust the heat. His muscles grew weak at the warmth, and he started to scrub his face.

Walking out, the towel wrapped around his waist, Sora was talking on his phone, an outfit next to him surrounded by clothes he didn't remember owning.

"I wasn't gone that long…" Sora drawled on. He wondered who he was talking to but just slipped on his clothing. "No, I didn't, ehm, do – _that_… Of course I'm sure! … I think I would remember it, Dem. Who?" Roxas turned, his brothers face a cheery, voice octaves higher. He frowned as he started to fidget with his fingers. "I… I don't remember seeing him… No, I'm pretty sure he wasn't there…" Roxas pulled his shirt on, and when he got his head through, his brother was lying on the bed, not facing him. "You remember too many things, Dem," Sora mumbled. Now listening, he could hear a whisper of a murmur on the other line. "Nothing, Dem. I'll see you Monday. Yeah tomorrow. Bye."

Roxas cleared his throat.

Sora bolted up, a smile on his face, blush already mild. "The park?"

"Sora…"

"Or maybe the movies!"

Roxas groaned.

He didn't want to upset him. He had woken up in such a good mood. Roxas… well he technically hadn't woken up at all. But he wasn't in such a crappy mood that he would burst his brother's bubble.

"No, I wanna go to the park! They have swings! And we can bring snacks!" It had been some time since Sora wanted to go out and it seemed as if everything was all right. He didn't seem to be having problems, and he was his brother. He should take this opportunity. Axel would…

A doorbell rang out. "Axel's here!"

"What?"

Down the hall, Sora yelled, "I called him. I wanted him to come too!" Singing the last word, a door was slammed open and Sora was already bubbling about the day he was planning as it went. Roxas glanced up from his hands as the two walked in, Axel looking quite pleased as Sora had a blush on. Sora's blush only grew as Axel started to walk towards him.

Sighing, he grabbed his coat.

* * *

It was an interesting walk. Sora skipped. So it was actually a skip more than a walk, seeing as he dragged Roxas along with him. Axel only laughed at the blonds glare as Sora tripped him up a few times. At ten, most daily business men had set off to work by eight, though kids littered the streets despite chastising mothers and the cold weather. Winter was coming much earlier, and there was the feeling of loving families as they passed the streets of many.

Walking – _"I want to walk Sora! Walk, dammit!"_ – kid's ran around their not-working dads, grumbling as they had to put up early decorations for Christmas due to being home. Eyes darted to the graying skies, wondering if the clouds would disperse, or grow in number into the night, making the next day colder. Children paid no mind, too busy asking for snow.

Axel pulled his jacket closer around him. Taking long steps to keep up with the obviously hyper Sora and disgruntled Roxas, he watched as his breath blew out in white mist. His nose felt numb, his cheeks freezing and his ears stinging, the only thing that didn't stop him from grabbing his blond to warm him up somewhere private was enjoying him being tortured. He fiddled around in his pocket, grabbed his lighter and brought it out. Axel tossed it up in the air, careful, because if he broke it Reno might have his ass for it.

He laughed as Roxas let out a string of curses aimed at his brother. Sora just kept going.

They passed many streets after that, passed many parks, never stopped for the offering of warmth stores held with hot chocolate. So far, Axel had time to come up with three different arguments that would absolutely convince Sora to call Demyx to come and pick them up. But he never uttered a word, enjoying the sounds of quick footsteps, and labored breathing. He chuckled as he jogged the last of the space in between him and the two others. He slowed back to his lengthy strides when he was sure he had met a pretty good pace.

In the far distance, he could see the park where no kids hung off the bars lazily and no concerned parents yelled for kids to be carful because it's slippery. No laughter, no shouting and shrill screams of joy made it to their senses. Just the crunching leaves underneath them, too wet to break all the way but enough to give them that early autumn feel, gracing them with its presence.

Closer, the soft creaking of a swing and thumps of feet pushing just slightly off the ground came. The three stopped, Axel sliding his hands under Roxas' shirt, warming the skin. It was soothing to hear the boy hiss as the lighter that was still in his hands cooled a small part of his skin then heated it. It was much more comforting to lean against the boy and not be pushed away as he had to deal with lately. Axel started to slowly drag him away from their spot as they watched Sora walk over to an empty swing next to an occupied one. They both wondered as they walked away what could make Sora smile like that.

* * *

It was much harder to concentrate on symptoms of depressed and traumatized children as someone kept singing _99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall_. Especially since they were so far into the song, already in the twenties.

Zexion, with practiced patience, didn't break his pencil in half. No, in a few minutes, he didn't have a pencil in his hands. It was lying next to Demyx as he rubbed a slim red line on his forehead. The blue-haired teen grabbed a pen, showed the object to Demyx and started writing facts down on a separate piece of paper from a textbook he was holding. Demyx made of show of sighing dramatically, stabbing his chest with a makeshift sword from the pencil that had hit him earlier, and made choking noises as he half fell off the bed.

Zexion made no move to turn towards the boy.

"Pst!" Demyx hissed. Still no response. "Zexion! I'm dead." The boy turned a few pages of his textbook. "This is where you fling yourself," Demyx paused, grunting as he moved to a slightly more comforting position. "This is where you fling yourself over me, crying and questioning why the heavens took your love away." The boy kept writing.

"Zexion!" he yelled, accompanied by the loud thump that carried, most likely, downstairs as he flipped off the bed. "Shit, that hurt!"

Zexion only sighed and reached for his drawer. Demyx scowled as he saw headphones. But he ducked as they were flung his way. He sprang back up while sticking his tongue out only to get hit in the face with an electronic device. "But your music is weird!" He laughed at the glare sent his way. "Kidding! I like your music. It interests me. I mean, half the stuff isn't in are language." Zexion shook his head. After a few minutes, twitching as Demyx thumped around the room, dancing wildly. He groaned.

He twisted his chair, snagging the blond so he would fall to the ground. "What do you want Demyx?"

He pouted. "I just wanted to get away from home. Without Larxene," Demyx made a face, thinking of his sister and pink-haired teacher. "Without Larxene it's much harder to ignore things."

Zexion sighed, helped the boy up and pushed him onto the bed. Frustration building up at knowing he'd have to wake up early to finish his paper and Demyx' home situation, he leaned on top of the blond. Demyx sunk lower, avoiding him. "Are the parents here?"

"No. Zack and Aerith are away today," he mumbled against the blonds neck. Demyx laughed as blue hair tickled his nose.

"_Seven bottles of beer on the wall, seven bottles of beer; take one down, pass it around –"_ Demyx groaned as Zexion shoved his knee into his groin.

"Sing that fucking song again and I swear to God…"

Demyx laughed. "Anything to get you to do that once more," he whispered as Zexion leaned down to kiss him. _"Six bottles of beer on the wall..."_

* * *

The brunet grabbed the chain, tugging it a little so it would hold his weight. Sora smiled down at Riku as he pushed off the ground again, just enough to send him backwards and forwards a few times. When he stopped, Sora sat on the swing next to him. He glanced over. "Hey…" A small smile broke across Riku's face as he straightened.

Riku glanced over to where the brunet had come from, seeing two retreating figures in a heated argument, moving further and further. He sighed. Looking over, Sora was smiling down at his shoes, quiet and calm, but shaking. He wondered idly if he was cold, but knew that was not the case as a small chuckle escaped the boy.

"Is your hand okay?"

"Huh?" Blue eyes glanced up, confused.

"Is your hand okay? It wasn't sprained or anything, right?"

"Nah."

It wasn't awkward to sit there, listening to the creaks of rusted metal and soft winds. Sora's feet thumped on the ground every few minutes and he wasn't sure if it was to fill the quiet blanket that had wrapped itself around them. Riku pushed his legs, and flew back a bit, coming to an abrupt stop as he glanced at Sora again. The boy was looking at him still.

"How's your morning?"

"It's fine. My brother is away somewhere else..."

"So that was your brother?"

"The blond," Sora chuckled. "The other was Axel, his boyfriend. He's, uhm, different." He laughed again, rubbing his nose as it turned red.

"What are you doing here?" Riku raised his head at the question. "I mean, at the park."

Riku pointed behind them, down the road. "Around the corner. Sephiroth lives there."

"Oh, right. You're staying with him. Where are your parents again?"

"Probably somewhere in the Amazon. Or maybe Egypt. I don't actually know anymore. Probably going to all the cliché places to travel in the world." The brunet laughed again and Riku ran his hand through his hair.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come to the park!" Sora pretty much yelled in glee. Riku smirked at the huge smile that enveloped his face. "So I told my brother 'I want to go to the park' and I called Axel, made him come over and then we walked, eh," he paused. Riku raised an eyebrow at the glint in his eyes. "Yeah, we walked here. Cloud doesn't really care that we left so it's okay."

"Cloud?"

"He's my other brother. The older one. He's busy with work, so he doesn't really care what we do. Most of the time anyways."

"What about your parents?"

"Oh," Sora exclaimed as if it was common knowledge. "We don't live with them. When they found out Cloud was gay, they kicked him out. My other brother got mad, shouted at them and said if Cloud went he went too. Didn't help that he and Axel had started, uhm, _'dating'_ and that piece of information was thrown into the argument." Sora sighed. "I followed. Don't think they noticed too much. Haven't talked to them for about three years now that I think about it. We were never too close anyways," he added on as a second thought.

"I would think they noticed the son who had nothing to do with it."

Sora cleared his throat. "They weren't my biggest fans either. Trust me." Blue eyes met green. Riku watched as he blushed. "Riku, do you have –"

"Sora!"

Both teens jumped as a shrill cry came from in front of them. A woman, long reddish-brown hair was waltzing over, a blond girl being towed behind her. "Naminé," Sora questioned as they made it closer. The blond waved. Riku looked to the older woman who no doubt was the girls' mother. "Hello Mrs. Kotetsu."

"Sora," the woman smiled. Riku was sure it was forced, pain marring her features. "Where have you been? We miss you at the house. It's not the same without either you or –"

"Mom!" The girl Naminé hissed. The woman flinched as both teens glanced at Sora who was shaking. Riku was tempted to reach out to him, but refrained.

"…Did Cloud talk to you?"

"Yes…"

The woman – _Mrs. Kotetsu?_ – seemed more at ease. "Then you can come with me and Naminé right now."

"Now?" Sora squeaked.

Naminé tugged at Mrs. Kotetsu's shirt sleeve. "Mom, I think we should go. Obviously Sora's busy." Her mom made no move to back up. "_Please_. We can talk about this another time!"

Mrs. Kotetsu sighed, "Fine, but she might wake up –"

"I know," Sora whispered. Riku watched as the two retreated, but not after Naminé's mother planted a kiss on Sora's forehead. Sora was holding his breath till they were out of sight. "Riku…"

"I think your brother is coming," Riku said, pointing his chin towards a looming figure ahead. "He looks kind of angry."

* * *

Sora was yanked forcefully from the swing, yelping as his wrist was twisted in the process. "Roxas?!"

"We're leaving," the blond hissed.

"Wha – But I'm kind of –"

"Now!" Sora flinched away from the volume of his brother's voice. He glanced down towards the silver-haired male only to realize he had stood up. Glancing between the two boys, he sighed, his chest squeezing painfully tight.

Pulling away slightly from the hold Roxas had on him, he turned to Riku. "I-I'm sorry. Here," he said, digging in his pocket. It was hard with so many. Soon, he pulled out a paper and it was followed by a pen. He scrawled something and handed it over. Roxas pulled him again.

"Wait."

Sora was, once again, forcibly pulled the other way Roxas had been dragging him. He turned to have the pen snatched from his hand, and a slimmer piece of paper shoved in his face. "Thanks," he mumbled, a smile beginning to tug at his lips. He yelped again as he stumbled to keep up with Roxas. He said nothing as they walked quickly away from the park and, glancing back, Axel stood next to Riku and he watched as his lips moved, too far away to read what he was saying. All he knew was that Riku talked back, frowning.

Sora made no comment, as they walked down the streets, kids inside now, curled up on couches and watching cartoons. The day had grown colder, and it was quiet as they sped down the streets one after another. Sora made no comment as tears slowly trekked down Roxas' face, angrily wiping them away.

"Roxas, please slow down. My feet hurt." Sora's voice was calm, trying to urge him to slow down and breath.

"Rox, please!"

The boy did slow down, two blocks from where they lived. They stopped in front of their door. Soon, even the warmth Sora felt around their enclosed hands had faded and it was cold. Very, very cold. he started to shudder after a few minutes.

Sora, teeth chattering, started, "R-R-Roxas, I-I-I th-think it b-best if –"

"Axel and I," Roxas interrupted. "Broke up. He won't be coming over anymore."

Sora just stared as his brother went in the warm apartment and closed the door in his red, cold face.

* * *

He never really expected it. But then he did expect it. It was Roxas and Axel. They fought constantly, Roxas a hard-headed shrimp and Axel a perverted, wise-cracking fool. But they were strong. And it was _Axel and Roxas_, for crying out loud.

His brother grabbed his hand, any thoughts he could have had escaping him. "Why…"

"Because."

Sora sighed again and figured he needed to stop asking questions. He wouldn't get anything out of it. For the last three hours they sat here, staring at the walls and miscellaneous items around Roxas' room.

Roxas had stopped crying, though it was hard to say he started considering it might have been out of anger. He didn't object to Sora coming into his room, though he apparently didn't want him talking. It was hard, because he wanted to know what happened. But he guessed he had no right to ask.

He hadn't told Roxas his problem either. He shook his head, gaining his brothers attention.

It was quiet when he stared. Sora wondered if he was breathing. The loud exhale said he hadn't been.

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"You need to go."

"What?"

Roxas turned away. "Go see her."

"No."

"Why?!"

"…Because." Sora turned away then, rolling so his back faced him but still grasping his hand. Downstairs, nothing was moving. Not even the clock could be heard. Cloud was still at work. A bell went off in Sora's head.

And as if reading his mind Roxas said, "Call in sick for work."

"You know I need to go."

He squeezed his hand.

"Stay." Sora sighed, a smile tugging at his lips. He wouldn't admit to liking it out loud, but it was comforting that his brother needed him. A few minutes later, Sora was seated back in his spot, holding his brothers hand again. "Sora?"

"Roxas?"

He stared back into a mirror of his own eyes when Roxas faced him. "Go see her. Go see Kairi."

Opening and closing his mouth, a fish gaping for air, Sora could only nod. "Say it."

It was hesitant. But he finally uttered out, "I'll go see…Kairi."

The silent thank you wasn't heard. There wasn't supposed to be one. Roxas turned towards him, Sora doing the same. He watched as his brother tried to pull a smirk on his lips. Sora smiled when he did not succeed.

"It's going to be fine. Don't worry; it's not the end till everything is fine. So don't stress." He laughed, ruffling his younger brothers' hair and watched as time passed and soon the breathing of the blond evened out. He glanced out the window. The snow had started to fall, spinning wildly in the wind.

Soon, he too fell asleep, not without that heavy feeling on his heart coming back as the little white flurries blurred everything.

* * *

_11/05/09 – Started_

_11/13/09 – Finished_

_Sorry for the shifty-ness of this chapter! I finished on Friday the 13__th__. It's 1:10 AM. I hope that's good luck. Thirteen never really was an unlucky number for me._

_Side Note: …uhm, you know what I want you to do… -_-_

_Thanking Corner:_

_**Jaike Kyr**__ – Before I go on my rant on your review, I would like to thank you _sooo_ much. It's great waking up to find reviews and so far you have made my mornings so much better. Yes, you guessed right! It will be later that I reveal what happens to Sora. You are so going to hate me for this but I mean much, __**much**__ later. See, I have this outline and… let's just say you're going to have to wait. Please be patient with me! There is drama in between so it shouldn't be boring. At least, I hope. That is also my favorite line! I only realized I wrote it when I read over it again. Haha._

_**luckless-is-me**__ – What, the Cheshire cat? And yes, you will learn why people are oh so protective of Sora. Though it does stir some drama in here... Hint-hint! Yes, I really would think Donald would attack Riku when he's a kid. I would actually love to see that! I'm so mean… :)_

_**KouzeKaz**__ – I like the idea of my story of a relaxing read. No one has ever said that and I suddenly find that I very much enjoy that description of my story. And speaking of description, that's the thing: I seem to only carry a good start with the first chapter! It makes me mad. I remember trying to write a story all the way through like how I wrote the beginning but it just always turned out much too childish for my hopes. I wish the rest of my story kept up with it. I'm glad you like the vagueness of Sora's condition – a lot of people I think are getting kind of mad at that. Tee hee. Riku is a very good "most-favoritest" character to have. Though writing his personality well is a bitch for me! Thank you for reviewing, as I look forward to reviews such as yours with helpful hints and appraising comments each time I post a chapter. Thank you very much!_

_**YaoiLovingJew**_ _– (Side Not off yours: I am sorry your name never comes out on this. I've tried everything. So, for now, your name isn't going yo be spelled right. Sorry!)I tend to keep doing that to people! I'm such a complex person and I write complex things that make no sense. They're not even complex. Just uneasy to understand! Uhh, I wish I could do this in such a simpler way…_

_Oh, another Side Note (!): Thanks to all who have put my story of their Story Alert or Favorite Story lists. It makes me happy knowing at least I have readers. Thank You!_


	5. Because we feel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… it comes so naturally now._

_Side Note: Hmm, didn't really enjoy this chapter and I hope it dies and crumples away into the wind… Be warned. I gave you fair warning of the bad chapter._

* * *

_**Railroad Tracks – Chapter 5**_

_Because We Feel_

* * *

Mornings were never good for the group.

Zexion was an asshole. Simple as that. Demyx was glad he didn't have his morning class, the teacher already walking on glass around him. Second period wasn't much better but he wouldn't take it out on the blond at least.

Axel would curl up in his little ball and cry why the world had to start so early. Demyx was glad he did have class with him to start off the day. He made everything so much more interesting. The detentions that piled their desks year round proved that.

Roxas would groan and moan, complaining about _"dumb fuck"_ Axel. But he'd run to the office after first class to do God knows what in there.

Sora really was the only one he could possibly handle. Bright and cheery, he loved the brunet. Demyx, no doubt dubbed him the happiest of their group. Or, he used to hold that title, but he was going to get there again.

Soon.

Maybe.

But this morning, this particular morning where Demyx had woken up with a blaring a headache and a small bruise on his cheek, nothing was really going along the way he wanted it.

One, he couldn't really smile without his cheek hurting.

Two, his parents were yelling at each other again.

Three, Zexy was pissed as usual, but more so when he glanced at Demyx' face.

Four, it was Monday.

Five, the list goes on, dammit!

He glanced at his watch. It was only seven thirty-three. Not the best time. And Zexion was always too quiet. Demyx needed distractions. He couldn't supply them.

He groaned for the eleventh time – _yes, he was keeping count because yes, there was nothing to do_ – and watched the front of the school, waiting for a blond and brunet. Usually it would have been extremely hard to find that considering it was somewhat common. But it was – _glance_ – seven fucking thirty-four and Demyx was hopeful.

Axel wasn't giving much to go off besides the quiet snores that emitted from besides him. Damn pyromaniac needed to wake up and give a simple hello.

Was that too hard to ask for?

What Demyx wasn't too fond of was life's humor. It was never on his side when most needed. In the past he must have done some pretty shitty things to end up on the bad side of life. Shit, even hell might take pity on him sometimes. Today, yes, hell would definitely take immense pity on him.

Like clock work – _glance, seven forty_ – Sora and Roxas came through those stone walls. Fortunately, Axel woke up as if he had an internal clock wound up inside him to go off whenever Roxas was near. Unfortunately, neither the blond boy nor the red-head looked pleased at the other's presence. Fortunately, Sora was there. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the best of shapes this morning like the rest of them.

Yes, Demyx was going to have to write an angered letter stating why and _how_ life showed it's appreciation towards him.

In complete silence, both boys sat and stared at the tree behind Zexion's head. They even blinked in unison. It was one of those moments you knew they were twins. But Sora broke the silence by coughing, _bless_ his soul. It was short-lived when Axel and Demyx were the only ones to respond with a greeting. The aura flowing off Roxas was enough to have even Zexion looking up, Demyx' cheek and miserable Monday mornings forgotten, in the wake of a very upset – _if you could even call it that_ – Roxas.

And as if he was a hopeless, broken blessing from God himself, Sora laughed. He laughed.

"I was thinking, _Dem_," he pointedly called out to him. "We could go see a movie after school. Or, something." _Anything._ Demyx was sure the boy would do anything. He frowned.

"Sorry, Larxene is doing something at home and she… needs… me?" The blond became quite confused as Roxas glared at Sora. The shiver down his spine did not go unnoticed.

"Right. Larxene, home. Of course," Sora's voice cracked. "Uhm, Axel how –" He stopped himself and Demyx cocked his head to the side. He glanced to the red-head whose eyes had not left Roxas' since their entering then flickered to Roxas as his glare might have been murderous and back to Sora who was having trouble keeping up his smile. He was sure breathing wasn't supposed to be _that_ hard.

"Hey guys," And Sora's smile may have just run away, never to come back. Naminé stood behind the two, reaching for Roxas' shoulder but stopped as she quickly assessed the situation. "Uh…"

Demyx' confusion could only grow when fear broke out on the brunet's face and Sora bolted from the table, forgetting his bag and just running. Roxas made no move to get up. And when he didn't, Axel stood. The whole group watched in shock as something close to a growl came from Roxas. Though that didn't stop Axel, racing after the brunet, grabbing both his and the other boys bags.

"Huh," Zexion grunted then shrugged and went back to glaring at the table.

Demyx just continued to stare as Roxas, eyes darkening as he glared back at him. "What, _Dem_?"

Oh yes, that letter was going to be long.

* * *

Supposing it wasn't such a smart idea to run in school as there were many angry teachers here, he finally slowed to a pace as a certain room came into view. It was unlocked, as usual, because Marluxia didn't really care if someone went into his room. There were only a few moments in time that it was locked, and Sora had always run away before he could fully make out the sounds coming from behind the door.

The classroom was littered with light from the windows, casting shadows longer and framing floating dust particles. It looked old, almost picture-like. Like a painting. Which was kind of cheesy so he dismissed the thought. He took steps, almost expecting the walls and floor to melt at his intrusion. Melt into a gooey mess that would sink into his shoes.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Sora…" Axel said, letting the two backpacks drop with a thump. He stepped forward ever so slightly, then to the side, switching his weight constantly between feet. Sora smiled just enough for him to know something wasn't right.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Roxas…"

Axel stopped moving, but grew restless only after a few seconds. "Wish I could tell ya. I wouldn't know myself. I was going to ask you."

"Oh." And he returned to watching the dust the swirled around his breaths, coming to life until eventually resting somewhere out of reach. "Axel…" But no answer comes. He looked over to find that his backpack was on the ground and the red-head was gone. He wondered when he had become so quiet with his big feet. But then he was alone again, and all he could hear was Kairi's choked voice with a cold washing over him at undeniably fast rates.

Why didn't he like this situation?

…

After this morning, he knew Axel was avoiding him. He wasn't the expert on Axel's actions, but he was sure Axel normally didn't dive into a girl's bathroom to get slapped multiple times for the fun of it.

He was avoiding him.

Sora shivered again as he sat by the window that Vexen refused to close. He was regretting picking this seat, cursing his teacher over and over again. But it did come in handy when he glanced down, a shock of red protruding his peripheral vision.

But it was just a storm of leaves. So he was getting slightly jumpy. Anyone would if there friend suddenly avoided you like the plague.

Like Naminé…

"Shit," he groaned, remembering this morning. He didn't want to run away. Her voice was just so… so Kairi.

His head shot up when a book connected itself with his desk. "Anything you'd like to tell us, Hikari?" Vexen stood there, closely to emphasize his power. He wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah, the answer to number four isn't six," he glanced to his notebook. "it's ten." He glanced up again. "Your bad," he mumbled. Demyx spluttered some nicely worded phrases behind him, kicking his calf.

Blinking back tears, his eyes widened. _Whoops…_

Though, surprisingly enough, Vexen just barked at the other students and fixed the problem he had written on the board. Demyx leaned up. _"What's up with you? First you're having these weird panic attacks and now you just totally pissed off Vexen. There goes your grade!_"

Sora just buried his head in his hands, fighting back the nausea and vomit that threatened to escape him. Today was not his day. Demyx rubbed circles as his breathing once again was caught in his throat.

* * *

He wondered idly if Sora would keep his promise. He hadn't offered anything in return, but it was Sora. Sora wouldn't break a promise. Now would he? Of course not. Sora was faithful. He glanced over to the boy who was quickly exiting the gates.

But lately he'd been a chicken.

There was that slight chance that he'd back out way before the last minute.

An arm looped its way around his, guiding him the opposite way of the bouncing brunet. He glanced down at the warm white jacket separating her skin from his.

"Naminé, what are you going?"

The blond girl with blue/violet eyes glanced up and smiled. He smiled back, albeit a little worn and tired. Her eyes rolled to the side. "Shopping sweetie, shopping," she says. He sighs. "What? Every gay guy needs to at least once help their girl... friend," she obviously paused between the two words. "Pick out a gorgeously awesome outfit. Try sticking to light colors though." It was his turn to roll his eyes.

…

"I don't see my need of being here."

"Because…" she drawled. "You are supposed to have great fashion sense."

Roxas raised a brow, stopping his shifting and utter embarrassment of looking through girl's clothes. "That's pretty stereotypical. For you anyway." She scoffed and pushed her hair out of her face. Obviously displeased.

"There's nothing here," she whined. Her eyes suddenly lightened. "Let's go get ice cream!"

"I swear, sometimes it's hard to tell who's crazier between you two." Roxas blinked, unsure of what he just said. Naminé's hand tightened around his but never stopped their travels to the little stand. She ordered a vanilla and a sea-salt. He smirked.

Minutes after sitting down with cold treats, Naminé whispered, "Roxas, you know you're being stupid." He watched her to make sure he wasn't just imagining what she just said. She opened her mouth again. "You're going to cause more trouble for Sora. Axel, his friend, is already avoiding him."

"Why is everything about him!" Kids around the water fountain jumped at the sudden noise and some started to cry. Mothers of course glared.

Naminé smiled. "Is that why you broke up with him?"

"I don't think that matters."

"I think that matters greatly."

"Screw what matters to you," he mumbled.

Laughter filled the unusually quiet dome that was the middle of the mall. "I think," she erupted between giggles. "That what matters to me, is the same with what matters to you. Think about it, Roxy."

The blond boy took to just staring at his melting ice cream. No, if it came to matters, Sora was definitely one of them. Though Axel wasn't necessarily the one with the problem. Well the asshole should be! He can't take a single day in his life seriously! Fucking prick.

"Shut up." And Naminé just laughed, frowning slightly.

* * *

When he had reached home, it was supposed to mean safety. But war was what he had stumbled upon. War with two unrelenting, horribly stubborn sides.

What was he to do?

Yell, of course.

What else?

"Leave me alone!" Sora was sure to smack the ground for more power in the words.

"Sora, I just need to know why –"

"You don't need to know anything," Sora spit out. "Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be? There's nothing wrong!"

Cloud spared a glance at Roxas, who had just stumbled in, two bags in tow. He wondered what his face looked like. "Apparently it is something if you're so flared up about it. All you've been doing is moping around about Kairi. Frankly, it's getting on my nerves." Sora flinched.

Roxas bit his tongue, not to avoid saying anything, but a habit of his he had grown when trying to figure out what Sora was thinking. "Then why don't you send me back to mom and dad," the brunet all but whispered. "They _loved_ me." Roxas' jaw dropped and it was Cloud's turn to flinch.

"Sora," he reached out, only to be slapped away.

"Go away. Just go AWAY!" Sora brushed past Roxas, who made no attempt to stop him and felt no guilt when Cloud looked at him in anger. Because he wasn't running for Sora either.

Breathing heavily, he finally stopped as he made it to a convenience store. He didn't know this area of town, but he knew who was in it. But that didn't matter so much anymore. Not at the moment. He pulled out his phone, just staring at it. Hitting contacts, Sora scrolled through them mindlessly, not really paying attention to the names of many. He was sure he went through it three times before he finally stopped on the newest one.

In the easiest way it read, _Riku_.

Thumb hanging over call, the bell signaling someone exiting the store caused him to slam his phone shut. He glanced up and saw a familiar face, but the almost-stranger just glanced over him and walked the way Sora had come. The shocking red hair reminded him of why he had probably run here and not somewhere else. Taking off again, the cracks in the sidewalk were easily evaded.

Out of breath, pounding on an old door, messed up red-hair and triangle tattoos upon a pale face made him smile just a little. Axel frowned at his empty hands, but sighed as he moved to the side, allowing the brunet entrance.

"You know," Axel mumbled. "You and your brother are a _pain_ in the ass."

* * *

_11/14/09 – Started_

_12/3/09 – Finished_

_You so know don't hate me for being late on my update… right? And I know this is bad, but I am stuck for inspiration. Nothing is jumping out at me._

_Side Note: Heehee… Uh, yeah. -_- You know… nudge nudge._

_Thanking Corner:_

_**shaysterr**__ – That's my goal. To keep you reading. I'm glad you like it and things will be revealed soon. Yeah, hopefully soon._

_**Neko Ninja Hezza**__ – Gasp, I really have no problem with Kairi. Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for the awesome chapter comment. I guess you have to keep reading…_

_**SailorDemyx49**__ – Yes, I broke up Roxy-bear and Axel. All will come out in the future; you just have to be patient. RiSo…hmmm, I don't know… wink! Nah, just kidding. I repeat, please be patient with me because this is my first story and I'm getting the hang of it. I usually don't write something so… complex with romantic interests. I'm more of an angsty-non-romantic person. Guess that gene passed me over. It's hard to keep up with it in a story! I give credit to all those poor writers! Hee hee, just wait. Little bits are coming and the main event… you'll just have to wait. Dun dun dun!_

_**Kchanheart**__ – I'm not trying to brag but I usually am a very fast updater… but I had to rewrite everything but the first part because it was shit! Like, I couldn't believe I had written it. I'm so pissed at myself right now for this chapter. I guess we can't be pleased with everything. But I'm glad you like it and I'll try much harder. But, alas, my other story has been calling to me lately. So, we have to see which one wins me over first. Haha, I find it undeniably weird that stories are the things my heart fights over. I guess boys just aren't important enough…_


	6. Because we're troubled

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… I hope I don't get too fed up with this damn disclaimer that I won't write anymore stories… hint hint :) And I'm sorry it took so long! I just kind of drifted for a while… heh._

_Side Note: Hmm, no ranting Side Note today up here. Oh well…_

* * *

**_Railroad Tracks – Chapter 6_**

_Because We're Troubled_

* * *

"Sora wake up!" Axel called out, shaking the brunets arm. He grunted. _Don't know how Roxas deals with this little…_ "Sora!"

"No. Five more minutes." Sora rolled over, casting him big blue eyes that, despite shrouded in his tired wake, still sparkled with a demanding plea. Axel sighed and pointed to the clock which read it being far past eight o'clock. Sora cast him a questioning glance.

"Wanted to let you sleep in. You were shaking all night. And not because it was cold. Let me remind you I keep my room at eighty degrees," he said with a small smirk. Sora scrunched his nose, rolling over to face the ceiling with a small sigh on the tip of his lips. It, of course, stopped halfway as a large smile came upon his face, jumping up and out of the thin blanket Sora stretched towards the ceiling. He glanced at Axel and smiled even wider.

"Well, what do we do?"

…

"This phone's too big." "No, that one has too many buttons." "Is that even a phone?"

"Sora! Just pick a damn phone!" The brunet sighed dramatically, closing his eyes tightly and walking around the store with his arms out in front. Axel groaned into his fist as he stopped himself from yelling again. "If you hadn't left your phone on the ground, Chewy wouldn't have broken it."

"Broken it?" Sora questioned, scoffing. "Your dog massacred my poor phone. We only found the antenna after an hour of searching."

"I forgot to feed him."

"It was a phone. You know the thing that is not meant to be eaten but talked on? Yeah, that." The brunet suddenly stopped as his hand hit a wall and slid down till he came too a skinny black phone with a touch-screen. "This'll do."

"I showed you that the minute we walked in here."

"You should have showed me after I'd seen the first few crappy phones."

Axel glanced at the price. "Can you even afford this?"

"Can you?"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"It's a question, not an answer," Sora giggled.

"Just buy the damn thing. I want some fucking ice cream."

Sora paused and turned to Axel as the employee helping them walked away intent on getting the two teenagers what they wanted and out of the store. He pursed his lips and Axel raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was about to learn something he may not want to know. Sora sighed in resolution, opened his mouth and said, "That sentence seems to contradict itself somehow."

Axel just scratched his head and walked towards the waiting salesman. "Really, just buy your phone." Sora skipped over to him, humming a small tune.

An hour later, after dealing with numerous amounts of paperwork and Sora questioning himself every two minutes, they finally made it to the market in downtown and were seated cozily on a bench. In Axel's hand, an ice cream bar melted, traveling down his fingers.

Sora glanced from his chocolate treat, to Axel's green one with curious eyes that seemed to make his face shine. "It's melting. I let you drag me all the way down here because you wanted sea-salt ice cream. Now eat it."

"That's quite a mean and provocative statement, Mr. Sora Hikari."

"You're a mean and provocative statement Axel." The red-head cocked his head to the side, chest rumbling for a second before he burst into loud, raucous laughter, his ice cream making it to his lips.

He kept chuckling, smiling down at Sora, his green eyes turning away from the sun that granted it a peculiar shine. "He's going to be really mad," Axel whispered, slipping the bar past his pale, red lips.

* * *

Vexen let them out early, the teacher out the door faster than the students. Demyx sat in the desk for a while, staring at the empty one in front of him. Sora's chair had been empty the whole period. The brunet didn't stumble in late nor had he been there before this class. Roxas had walked into school alone, not mentioning his brother and seemingly not bothered by the fact that he was not with him.

And Demyx could care less for the blond boy as his attention was drawn to a bright yellow sweatshirt that belonged to a teenage boy with silver hair. The teen was following Sephiroth, who still made Demyx shiver when thinking of him. He nudged the morning-annoyed Zexion, not caring for the glare and nodded his head towards the two.

"I can't remember –"

"Riku."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess."

The table became quiet again, Naminé busy drawing, Axel not there, Zexion grumpy and Roxas not bothering with anyone or anything.

"I gotta pee," Demyx said, casually walking away because no one was going to stop him. He hummed a little tune, skipping his feet every few steps and wrapping his fingers behind his back in little knots, cracking a few and stretching.

That's how the day should have gone. A smooth walk down the hall with no mysteriously, jumpy Sora and seriously fighting Axel and Roxas. Except it didn't go that way. He forgot to factor in –

"Uh, sorry?" Demyx heard from where he had been knocked down as he quickly got up and stared into green eyes.

"Is that a statement or a question?" Demyx scrunched up his nose, deciding whether to frown or to smile.

"It's a questioning statement," Riku said as he glanced down to his side. Then Demyx did smile and took a small step back, not uninviting just to make more room to look at the teen. He opened his mouth but was interrupted as Riku asked, "You're friends with Sora?"

"Huh?"

Riku cleared his throat. "You tackled him into a hug in the basement a while back."

Demyx chuckled again. "Yeah I did."

They stopped talking, becoming quiet together, their breath not even heard. Demyx wondered if he should step around the boy, not really having to go to the bathroom anymore due to distraction. He glanced up when a pair of shoes interrupted his vision as he looked at the ground. Rike had stepped closer.

"Do you know where he is?" came Riku's quiet, low voice. The blond frowned.

"Who?"

"Sora."

His mouth fell into an 'o' and asked, "Do you?"

Sighing, he said, "I wouldn't have asked if I knew."

Scrunching his nose up at his irritated manner, Demyx just shrugged. "I'm guessing he's sick."

Riku, pushing his hair back closed his eyes tightly. "Would his brother –"

Demyx quickly shook his head. Riku was safer not speaking to Roxas. "Don't ask him." Riku raised a brow. "Trust me."

The silveret pushed his hair back with both hands this time, but to no avail the bangs fell forward once more. Demyx was tempted to just tell him to get a hair-cut or something but another question popped into his head. He stepped closer this time, catching Riku off guard as he stared down, ready to step back as Demyx asked, "What exactly are you and –"

A sudden chill came up as a cold hand rested lightly on his shoulder. Zexion stood behind him, his hair brushing his head. Demyx could feel him nod once, a possible greeting to the other boy. "Riku." Or maybe a threat. "Demyx, you have class in a few minutes."

He glanced behind him, then to Riku once more who had stepped back long ago.

"I should go I guess. See you…" he felt a tiny squeeze. "Bye Riku."

Walking away, he was sure he heard, "Why is everyone in such an angry mood?" He glanced to the boy beside him. Damn Zexion – he was this close to finding out who the boy was to Sora. Unintentionally glaring, his maybe-possibly-jealous boyfriend wasn't going to have a good day.

Because after math, when Demyx finally got up, he ran into Riku once more, already running into him during the breaks between classes. Zexion was right down the hall.

Sora picked one hell of a day to be absent.

* * *

"…So is Reno back in town?" Axel looked down at Sora, a question in the air. "I saw him at a convenience store. I'm not sure if he remembered me though. I just wanted to know for…"

"Yeah, Reno's back. He was transferred down here. He hasn't been home lately. My mom's kind of pissed about that. I'm actually just thinking of moving over with him. Mom brings back too many guys for my well-being." Sora nodded, not really understanding due to lack of parents and just skipped every so often, counting the squares on the sidewalk.

"I think we should all revert back to cobblestone."

The footsteps behind him paused before catching up. "What?" Axel asked.

"You know, cobblestone is," at Axel's nod he didn't delve into further detail of it and instead continued. "Well, cobblestone is better. It's bumpy and makes a nice sound when you walk on it. It feels nice. Have you ever walked on it with high heels?

"It's a really nice sound." Axel raised another eyebrow. "Anyways, it's better than sidewalks and such. Maybe we should all just go back in time with carriages and such. So much simpler back then."

"Sora," Axel started and the brunet feared for a second that he might have said too much. "Have you ever worn high heels?"

Stumbling, Sora blushed at the question and made sure he was in front of Axel so he couldn't see his face. "W-well, it was a dare and Roxas was calling me chicken a-and, and," Axel was already laughing. "What would you have done?! Either way my manly pride was being hurt. I was either a chicken or a guy in high heels! I decided I could get over the high heels thing…" He trailed off, thoroughly embarrassed.

Axel sighed, catching his breath from the exertion of laughing too much, and watched the red-faced boy skip ahead, running his hands across the stone walls and running around trees. It was a change from what he usually was now-a-days and Axel knew he could break if he said a few carefully placed words. He even opened his mouth to do so.

But he stopped himself.

More so, Sora stopped him, as he ran into the much smaller boy when they made it to the front gates of their school. A few kids were wandering out in the courtyard, but none looked over, too preoccupied with themselves.

"You really think he's going to be mad?"

"Did he try to call?"

Sora glared up at him. "I don't know, I didn't have a phone for half the day."

"Besides that small factor, even if he didn't try to call, he probably already knows you came to my house."

Sora glanced towards the ground, shuffling his feet. "Can't you just, I don't know, fix it? You've done it many times before. It can't be that hard. I mean, you know Roxas, he really does –"

The tall red-head patted him on the head, leaning down so he was in the boys face. "Sora, you have to relax. It's not your fault. Things will work out for the better. They always do, okay?" Sora nodded, another smile creeping up till he was pulled back forcefully by the shirt and was surprised he hadn't noticed someone coming up behind him.

"What, move onto my brother already?" Sora couldn't say anything, his throat closing as he heard Roxas' voice.

"T-th-that wasn't it Roxas. I-It wasn't him. I was the one –"

"Shut up, Roxas. How could you even think that of Sora? He's your brother. He wouldn't do that." Sora wondered if Roxas got that he didn't say anything about him. He hoped he didn't.

"Just stay the fuck away. You always cause too much trouble wherever you go." Roxas then pulled the brunet away, who may have gone with him but didn't look away from the school and Axel. He last saw Riku running up, leaning on the walls, panting, pushing his hair back in agitation and Axel talking to him. He wished he could hear the laugh that fell off his lips with whatever Axel had said.

* * *

Cloud couldn't figure out what to do anymore. Paper's were scattered in front of him, numbers making his head hurt. He was tempted to call Leon, but knew it would infuriate himself if he found out how bad off he was.

The calculator next to him had long been abandoned, only angering him as the numbers kept growing, not even a hint of slowing down or getting smaller. It was frustrating to no end and when the door burst open he pushed all the receipts and checkbooks into a pile, furiously trying to straighten everything out when two red-faced boys came in, one angry the other worried.

It wasn't surprising for Roxas to be angry, nor Sora to be worried, but the way Sora and Roxas carried themselves, away from each other as if not enough room between them, had Cloud stopping his shuffling.

He raised an eyebrow, not sure why the two continued to stand there, not staring at him but still _staring_. "Welcome home," he offered.

"Hi Cloud!" Sora chipped in, his voice cutting through the tension easily with high octaves but just adding more uneasy feelings when he stopped. When Roxas just clenched his fists he continued shuffling again, keeping his eyes on Roxas. "How was your day, uh, Cloud?"

"Fine."

"That's good. My day was good too. I got a new phone! Wanna see?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, realizing if Sora's voice could any higher he might be surprised.

"No."

"Oh," Sora mumbled, not really deflated as relief washed through him but he was chilled as silence emerged again.

Roxas stood their, confused, angered, outraged and wondering what he might say when out came the words, "Don't talk to me." Cloud saw the twitch of his lips become fiercer when Sora flinched. "Don't look at me, don't speak to me, don't think of me. Leave me alone."

Cloud may not be very attentive, but he could at least tell he was speaking to Sora and not himself. As Roxas quietly stormed away, Sora's smiled faltered, but he continued it, speaking to Cloud in whispers and faked, horrible glee as if they hadn't had a huge argument yesterday. The blond man went back to straightening the papers, wondering when Roxas' door shut and Sora asked if he'd like to rent a movie how much longer he could sit in the kitchen he called home for so long.

By the numbers he carried on the papers, the date was drawing near to when he couldn't.

* * *

Listening to the soft murmurs of Cloud talking on the phone wasn't as comforting as it used to be when he was younger – much younger. He thumped his head on Roxas' door again, hearing not even a scuffle from the other side. He messing with the button on his blue vest, tampered with the name tag – _"Hello My Name is Sora. How can I help you?" Insert annoying yellow smiley face_ – and then bumped his head on the door again.

Hours earlier, he had heard Roxas yelling over the phone, knowing it had to be Axel. It was short and he couldn't understand anything, but it was comforting. Hearing his brother yell was definitely more comforting, than Cloud's soft murmurs at the moment.

A small vibration went off in his jean pocket and he sighed, not bothering to turn it off. He glanced at the wooden door, wanting to speak, wanting to plead, wanting to tell, but he just dropped his hand as it had been running down it smoothly.

He heard the stairs creak under him, Cloud stop talking for a few seconds and then the front door shutting. He thought how lucky Axel must be. Silence, when it came to Roxas, was much worse than a yell.

* * *

_12/15/09 – Started_

_1/28/10 – Finished_

_(Hey look-y, this chapter was written between the years! Gasp! How exciting!)_

_Hmm, you probably hate me for updating so late, but then again you are maybe-possibly happy for it. But it's really hard not to love me! I mean, come on! I'm a short little Mexican who never stops smiling and buys you treats for no reason. Even if I don't know you! Love me, I say! :)_

_Side Note: I have Fruited Cheesecake! Heh…_

_Thanking Corner:_

_**Neko Ninja Hezza**__: Yes, I would also very much hate it if you were to die. So please don't. I think I would feel very guilty. But what happened to Kairi will be later told. Like many, many later chapter. Like so far away I'm wondering why I'm even writing this it seems so ridiculous to put it that far away. Maybe I should just stop writing…_

_Side Not off the Side Note: Can't tell if above statement was a joke or not… seriously doubting myself here all of a sudden :(_


	7. Because we shouldn't

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did you best believe Kingdom Hearts III would be out by now… maybe._

_Side Note: I didn't read and revise because I am oh so lazy. Sorry. Haha, you know you missed me though…_

* * *

_**Railroad Tracks – Chapter 7**_

_Because We Shouldn't_

* * *

"Hayner, please come to cash number seven. Hayner, please come to cash number seven." Sora cleared his throat, watching the customer (who had conveniently told him his name, where he lived, what he did for a living and about his many kids) and smiled kindly to him, if not a bit sarcastically. At three AM, Sora had taken to eating much candy, a few energy drinks and was now chewing many pieces of gum to get rid of that coffee breath. He pulled the phone over to his mouth again, twisting the cord between tan, slim fingers making sure to not touch it with his lips and said one more time "Hayner –"

"What?"

Sora screamed, listening to it echo in the intercom. He turned towards the blond haired boy with chocolate eyes exasperated with bulging eyes. "Warnings?"

Hayner got a cheeky smile on his face and commented idly, "Those are so last year."

Sora sighed, forgetting it and pointed it to the frozen screen on the computer. He quickly glanced to the customer and then smiled to Hayner again. "How do you fix it when it freezes? I forgot." Hayner's brow scrunched.

The blond also smiled towards the customer who might have held the answer for Sora's weird behavior. Sora was the assistant manager. He should know this like the back of his hand. "But you –"

Hayner glanced down at his hand which was being squeezed to death. Sora's smile was tight as he said quietly, "I. Forgot."

The customer just glanced between the two of them, smiling like he had been for the past fifteen minutes while Sora was helping him out and then trying to fix the computer.

"Uh, okay…" Hayner said almost as quietly. The brunet was out of the way in less than a second, Hayner left to stare at the empty space. He turned towards the customer again, looking at the basket which was still full and a frozen computer.

"Hey kid," the balding man said. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about World War II, would you? Because I have an amazing story to tell you… Oh! My name's Andy by the way. Here are some pictures of my…" Hayner winced when the man continued to babble on and on. He could faintly hear Sora's sigh of relief. _Sora…_

Meanwhile, Sora was safe in the electronic section with a guy who was one of the creepiest men he had ever met besides his teacher Vexen. He wondered idly if this man might have been related to him…

But that reminded him of school, which reminded him of home, which reminded him of Roxas. He shook his head from those thoughts. If he didn't think of something for long enough, it was sure to be forgotten at one point.

…Right?

He was glad when he saw Cid walking over, grumbling to himself like usual. But he stopped at the end of the isle he was in and glanced at Sora while he was holding cases upon cases of used DVD's. Cid gestured him over.

"Sora, I need to tell you something."

The brunet gave a little nod before quickly putting everything away. The cough from Cid stopped him again and he glanced over. "It's really important."

He sighed, placing the cases on the ground, hoping they'd be there when he got back and followed Cid as he led him to the front once again, where he enjoyed seeing Hayner nodding slowly to whatever the man was saying and looking beyond annoyed with a fake smile plastered on. Sora smiled even wider when Hayner very gracefully flipped him off behind his back. Cid stopped and turned towards him and Sora smiled sweetly. "What can I do for you?"

Cid shifted uncomfortably "Well, you see, the higher-ups and me were talking, ya know? And it was right after they had treated me to a nice dinner and I couldn't really deny them or anything. I don't really know what came over them! I mean one minute we're –"

"Cid," Sora mumbled while smiling. "You're rambling."

The older man shut him mouth. "Ah," he finally said. Then silence ensued. There were a few minutes Sora thought he could actually hear the clocks ticking on isle twelve.

"Cid."

The man straightened and cocked his head to the side. "What?" he grumbled.

The brunet breathed through his nose to calm his childish antics that would cause him to either groan or laugh. Right now it might have been leaning towards a groan. "You needed to tell me something?"

There's always that nagging feeling in the back of your head that says 'step back you moron! Step. Back!' But you never really listen. And when Cid sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes and took out the toothpick in his mouth, Sora wished he hadn't bothered to ask just to avoid anything. "Sora, I'm firing you." Though that was kind of unavoidable.

Sora blanched. Cid scratched the back of his head.

"Sales are going down and they said I needed to make a few cuts –"

Stopping him, the brunet smiled again. "No. It's fine. No need to explain. I mean, I come here every night from seven at night till five in the morning when no else will. I totally see why it'd be me you let go."

"Sora…"

"I brought in Hayner when we were still short on staff and drove here through a snowstorm when you couldn't make it in because your computer fried and what-not. How couldn't I see why you'd fire me? Being assistant manager and working nights while I'm underage, which is illegal mind you, is great reason to fire me."

"Sora, I don't think that's any way to act –"

The brunet laughed. "I don't work here." He walked out the sliding doors while throwing his vest on the carts. "Nuh-uh, I do not work here." Cid watched the kid leave, turned around, but when the doors opened again a minute later he narrowed his eyes at Sora

"Sora, what are you –" he started to say before Sora walked over to the counter he was previously at, Hayner not in sight. He grabbed the phone once more.

Opening his mouth he said as loud and clear as he could. "Hayner I need a ride home. Car won't start." He was happy when he could hear the clatter of boxes from somewhere by the clothes.

"Okay!" he heard the blond shout, barely seeing his head above the clothes as he bounced up and down, heading over.

* * *

Demyx tugged a little on his headphones. Unlike most of his friends, he preferred the big, black bulky ones that covered all your ears and the large plastic thing connecting them rested along the top of your head. That way, he could place stickers all over them.

He had a lot of stickers.

He had been staring at the house for a while. By now, the pale green of the house and the chipped white shutters were etched in his head. The front porch swing was idly creaking with the slight breeze that had come over night, bothering with his hair for the whole morning.

Why Demyx was even up since seven was a mystery to him. Why no one had called the police on the boy for standing outside the house for three hours was an even bigger mystery. Then again, the many nights the guys had gathered and caused mayhem was enough to have the police blowing off any calls for this particular address. When he effectively sighed for the thirty-first – _he was getting used to counting now_ – time, he took those steps forward, turning up his iPod. Just because he came here to talk didn't mean he had to listen per say.

About to knock, the door flew open with a somewhat pissed Cloud. And when you could honestly tell Cloud was pissed than just his normal anti-social, stoic self, you either move ten yards away or shoot yourself right there. Demyx just preferred to step to the side, allowing the man to walk – or storm, whichever he preferred to his car.

"Bye Cloud!" Demyx said, realizing he might have been a little too loud when the blond slammed the car door more than he should. Demyx shrugged, smiling a little and walking up the stairs.

One step…

Two step…

Three step…

Twelfth step…

Thirteenth step…

It might have been unlucky to count that, he thought as he stood on the top step, looking at the brown, dirtied carpet. He shrugged again, dancing spastically towards Roxas' door. He knocked as he spun in a circle, and didn't notice that the door had opened.

Roxas shot out his hand, effectively stopping the teen from killing the few pictures on the wall and walked back into his room. "Hey man!" Demyx spoke, yelling for every other living being.

"Dem," Roxas said, pointing to the headphones. The boy gave a confused stare before it dawned on him and he knocked out the idea of just yelling at the boy. Now he'd have to deal with his yelling.

"Where's Sora?"

"Don't know."

"Thanks," Demyx muttered sarcastically. "Well, I didn't really come here for him now that I think about it. Actually came for you. I really need to talk to you. Because, you know, talking in a friendship is important. When something that needs to be said isn't said, someone should say it. Thus being said."

"Dem," Roxas said again, staring at the boy. "You pretty much said the same thing, like five different times."

"Really? I did? Woopsie, didn't mean to. Guess I'm just trying to avoid the subject. What were we talking about again?"

Roxas stared at his friend, and despite his own problems, he seemed to notice something wrong with Demyx. The kid's mouth was hanging slightly open, as if he was about to fall asleep, and his eyes were bright red. Roxas wasn't stupid enough to not know what Demyx looked like. From his point of view, the teen was fucked up.

But he also wasn't stupid enough to believe Demyx would do that. "Demyx, what…"

"No, no it's not your turn to talk – you aren't holding the 'Talking iPod,'" Demyx laughed, holding up the device that glowed before going off again. "Now, what were we talking about? Ah, right, talking.

"Have you talked to Sora since yesterday? I stopped by Wal-Mart before coming over here and his car was there but neither he nor, nor Hayner was there. And Cid wouldn't talk to me. He just kept mumbling to himself, breaking all his toothpicks in his mouth and then –"

"Dem!"

"Right, skipping the Sora part, have you talked to Axel?" At that, the smaller blond of the two stiffened, watching the other dangerously. The other just tried to keep his eyes open. "I can't tell if that is a yes face or a no face so I'll just continue.

"I personally don't think it's safe what you two are doing. Completely ignoring each other is not healthy at all. 'Specially if you love the person. Axel and Sora have done nothing to you. Well, maybe Axel but whatever he did doesn't deserve what you're doing. And dragging Sora into this mess is just stupid and immature. Does this sound… er, look fair for Axel? Man my head hurts."

Roxas stopped him there, holding up a hand. "Fair?"

"Yeah," Demyx nodded vigorously, smiling a bit, thinking the boy was going to listen. "You know, right, just, of equal treating…"

"I know what fair means."

"I know. But do you know?"

The other let that last statement slide, anger overruling his mind already.

"You're calling…me unfair?

Demyx made a noise from his throat, tipping his head to this side. "Kind of…"

Roxas snorted through his nose, glaring wildly at Demyx. "Why don't you tell Zexion about Reno, _Dem_. Huh?"

That sentence snapped at the other, his eyes widening and seemingly knocking him out from whatever was affecting him.

"W-what are…"

"You know what I'm saying. Why, don't you, tell him, about Reno _Dem_?"

The blond musician seemed lost in thought for a second, his eyes saddening a bit, tearing up as his lips trembled, trying to piece together what Roxas was saying with what his mind was allowing. He looked up, wetting his lips and tinkering with something that jiggled in his pocket. He saw Roxas avert his eyes down towards the noise. "…That's not fair."

Demyx walked away, slowly, not intentionally to let the boy stop him, but just because it felt like he was trudging through mud. "Sorry to bother you," he said lamely before walking out the door, slipping his head phones on and blaring the music up again.

He rubbed the top of his head, standing in the same place he had been before he had gone inside. Now that he thought of it, his arm was starting to hurt again, as was his side. He took out the bottle of pain killers his sister had given him and slipped another one on his tongue before swallowing dryly.

* * *

That blond kid had looked a little off when he had left, but that wasn't his problem. His problem now was getting out of this horrible traffic so he could just get "to where he fucking needed to go…"

He didn't bother to flip on the radio, because there was nothing good on and Sora had taken his CDs. The brunet was just asking for a major death glare.

Cloud sighed when the mass of cars finally broke the traffic and he weaved around the slower cars till he came to a certain street and turned. He always wondered how Zack could live down here. The houses all looked the same, as did the gardens and fences and sometimes he swore they cloned one dog and gave everyone a copy.

Well, at least Zack and Aerith had a different dog. Too bad it was a Great Dane that loved jumping on him.

He got out of the car, and got ready to be pummeled by Hercules – _fitting name_ – but instead he got to walk calmly towards the door. He rang once, then twice and he heard Aerith's small steps as a small burst of air came with the opened door.

"Cloud!" she said, pleased with the familiar face. "Come in, come in," The brunette ushered him in, smiling as if she had just seen the light after many days of darkness. Cloud nodded to her, and went in through the familiar house, making a straight-line for the kitchen where he could already smell food.

"Zack! Cloud's come to visit!" He didn't know why, but that phrase seemed to bother him more than it should. He sat at the table watching as Aerith sauntered around the kitchen. The woman would make an excellent mother. His brow furrowed even further but it loosened up when Zack walked in.

"Ah," he said. "He really is here. To what do we owe this amazing visit?"

Cloud smirked a little, happy that he could do it so easily before twisting around the hot chocolate Aerith had just handed him. "Where's Hercules?"

"Ha had to go to the vet for his leg. I swear, the way he jumped out of the back of the truck you'd think he thought he was invincible," Zack muttered.

"Ah…"

Zack coughed in his hand when Cloud didn't continue. He whistled a bit to gain the blonds attention.

"Uh, where's Zexion?"

Zack raised a black eyebrow. "You came all the way here… to ask about Hercules and Zexion?"

"No, I came all the way here to talk to you about something. I just didn't really want Zexion to hear."

The two standing adults in the room casually glanced at each other before both pulled out the table chairs and sat. Aerith spoke first. "Zexion got a call about ten minutes ago and rushed out of the house. He probably won't be back for a while. What's up?"

"I'm having trouble. Financially." Cloud ran his hand through spikes, feeling them bounce back up before sighing. He had worked very hard to not let these two know about his problems. And apparently that wasn't going to cut it.

Before he realized it, he was saying it all – the bills were stacked mile high, and there was no money to pay it off. All but one of his cards had been cut up and thrown away. He had pawned most of the useless valuables he could find without anyone noticing and he had even gotten his now third job. He was tired, spent and desperate. Something he didn't want to admit but had to anyway.

Nothing could hurt worse now.

"Cloud," he looked up as Aerith grabbed the ends of his fingers. "Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Sweetie, it's not in Cloud's nature to. I'm surprised he lasted this long without going to anyone for help. Raising two brothers still in high school, when they themselves just got out of college two years ago is hard." Zack leaned back in his chair, tinkering the collar of his shirt before shifting it down again.

"What do you need?"

"Money," Cloud rasped out, chuckling darkly at his own situation.

"How much?"

"Too much."

"Have you spoken to Leon?"

"No!" Cloud yelled, his eyes opening wider. "He doesn't need to know. Leon does not need to know. Anyone but Leon."

"Cloud, you can't get through this alone," Zack said, watching as Aerith went to go refill his cup. "Why did you come here Cloud?"

The blond looked at his two friends, not knowing what to say. Why did he come here? Why, after years of struggling and hiding his dilemma, did he decide to say something now?

"Because I don't know what else to do."

The two smiled at him and for another two hours they talked. Aerith tried her best he could tell at some points to make him forget why he had come there while Zack just pestered him about only coming when he had dug himself a grave. Aerith wrinkled her nose at that before sighing as the boys laughed.

It had always been like that, all the way back to grade school. Zack, Cloud, herself, Leon and Sephiroth. Though when she tried to recall the last face, she could only see what he looked like now.

"Hmm, just like old times," Zack sighed, saying her thoughts as the two smiled before looking back towards Cloud who had froze as he was lifting the glass to his lips. All of a sudden, it was as if a light blub went off and he hurriedly thanked them for the late lunch, kissing Aerith's cheek and patting Zack's shoulder before walking out with a promise to be back some other time.

Aerith and Zack stared at each other. Zack scratched the back of his head. "What did I say?"

* * *

The day had been a long one. He had found the blond – _dumb, stupid, moronic, life-endangering blond_ – walking along the bridge, back and forth as if he were a tight-rope walker. When he had pulled over and just stared at Demyx, the other teen glanced at him before continuing his routine for what he could only assume for the last few hours.

When he finally pulled him into the car, it was because cars kept honking at him and he was sure some old person would call the police soon. He would have stood there all day if he had to, because Zexion hated being the one to call it quits first. He liked to watch the other person grow agitated.

Only for Demyx would he cave. And they drove home in silence – a confusing silence which at times was very comforting for Zexion. He hated to admit it, but Demyx was his muse some of the time for his chosen career. He refrained form mentioning it to the blond though, because he would be very upset.

Demyx was not a test subject for him. He was his boyfriend.

And any gay man would be happy when the minute they had found an empty parking lot for an abandoned building their boyfriend pulled them into the backseat and started making out with them madly. Though, Zexion would have to say he wasn't any gay man.

He was Zexion.

And Zexion had a blond boyfriend whose name was Demyx. And as much as Demyx loved having sex in weird places, he would definitely regret it later when whatever funk he was in was over. Zexion hated when that happened because he always felt he was to blame partly.

"Dem," he whispered, his breath not as erratic as it would have been if he was actually interested in what the teen was doing. "Demyx." The blond continued his ministrations, his shirt already off and the blonds pants unzipped. "Mizu!"

Demyx pulled back, breathing hard. Those were the seconds that Zexion took to examine him.

Demyx had half-lidded eyes but he was sure it was because he was tired. He was breathing too hard even for what he had been attempting to do and the visible parts of his eyes were red. Zexion felt that the blond leaned more towards his right compared to the usual left and his right hand rested lightly on his chest while his left took most of the weight. "Will you explain?"

Suddenly, defense kicked in. "What, that I'm trying to have sex with my boyfriend – the one I _love_ – in the back of his car and he won't touch me? Does that explain it? So we can have sex when _you_ want it, just not when _I_ want it? Am I being too _pushy_? Do you not want to have sex with me anymore? Did someone tell you some _gross_ little secret about me?"

Zexion knitted his brow together. "Dem, what are you talking about? You were just walking on a bridge as if you were some acrobat and then pulled me in the back of my car, and it vaguely resembles as if you are doped up right now. Are you on something?"

"Pain meds. My body hurt." He jingled the bottle in front of Zexion and the blue-haired teen grabbed it, the other not protesting. "Larx gave it to me this morning before she left."

"Why did she give them to you," Zexion asked.

"My body huuuurt."

"Demyx," Zexion warned.

The blond sighed, resting his head of Zexion's shoulder. "Dad got a little mad at mom last night. Larx was out with, uh, her boyfriend and well, what do ya know? Blondie-fag is all alone." Zexion grunted. He didn't know if he wanted Demyx to continue his tirade or not.

"So of course he deserves a little kick there and a little punch here. Oh, he wants to struggle now does he? Well then lets pull his hair and rip his shirt and spit on his face and now he's starting to sound like an Eminem song. Now he wants to yell? Gotta mix it up a little then. Let's twist his arm and sprain his ankle and then give him one last kick before going off to bed.

"Larx wasn't home," Demyx sniffled into Zexion's shoulder, who was now trying to not squeeze the life out of his boyfriend for not calling him and then talking himself out of killing the blond's parents. "I'm kinda glad she washn't." His words were starting to slur now. "She wou' 'ave gotten hurft. Bro'er can't let tha' happen."

Zexion sighed when he realized the blond had knocked himself out. He debated a little on taking the blond to the hospital to make sure he didn't overdose on pain killers but decided to take him home to Aerith and Zack instead. As much as he hated the thought of leaving Demyx at that moment in time, he had something he had to do today and if he didn't do it now, he probably wouldn't attempt it again.

"Sorry Dem," He grunted, laying him down in the back seat comfortably before driving off back towards his house. Zack and Aerith didn't question him when he said a friend would be staying. They already knew who it was. And once again they didn't question where he was going when they heard the door quietly click, signaling it closed.

He had learned from Roxas that he brunet wasn't home and that he wasn't at Wal-Mart but his car was there. So he went to Hayner's. While he wasn't greatest pals with him, he had once been partnered up with him for a school assignment.

When he finally got to the house, it was two. He spotted the brunet in the house, playing video-games with Hayner, laughing and bumping each other to push them off balance. He sighed, not sure for a second before getting out of the car, walking up and knocking on the door.

* * *

"Ah," Naminé whispered, bumping into what her mind told her was a wall but looking up she realized it was Axel. "You're here early Axel." She cleared her throat, not used to talking when she came to school this early. Marluxia usually let her in when she wanted to get some drawings done. The last person she expected to run into was the flaming red-head Axel.

The man in front of her yawned a little, shrugging in his over-sized coat. He gave her a tired, cheeky-grin before following her. The blond bit the inside of her cheek lightly, not wanting to object to Axel following her but definitely feeling uncomfortable. She was used to seeing Axel with everyone around rather than just him and her together.

Plus, if by the off chance Roxas saw the two together, he might blow a gasket. She chuckled to herself, despite knowing that'd be bad but not being able to picture it in any way but funny.

When they had made it to the art room which was one the third floor, she sat at her usual stool after pulling out her large sketch pad from the cupboard. It was easy to get used to having Axel around, she mused.

Where the man might have been frighteningly large and looked the part of someone who could possible kill and not regret, he sent a warm atmosphere out and patiently let it rest around the room.

She found herself, instead of sketching the empty room as she had been doing for the past two days sketching Axel into it. He was sitting on one of the empty stools facing the window only showing half his face to her, leaning forward so that the back two legs were above the ground.

Naminé started with the teardrop under his eyes, shading it in. Then came the outline of his body and the way his hair stuck up slightly and fell over his shoulder, twisting and curling. Once she had sketched his clothes and hair, she drew the down-curve of his lips and the point of his nose.

His eye was the hardest. The sun from outside was reflecting too strongly and she didn't know whether to draw the rays of light just to avoid her predicament. But she drew the sea-foam green of his eye, making sure not to miss the way the light shone off them. When she looked back at him though, she realized his mouth had opened slightly and she was patient enough to look at him long enough to watch as his mouth moved slightly, forming a word.

She smiled to herself when she realized what he said and erased only the lips of Axel and re-drew them to be parted just a little, as if the Axel in the picture was talking to himself.

"Why…?" Naminé didn't realize she had said anything till Axel was looking at her point-blank. She coughed again, trying to get her voice up.

"Why'd… why'd you guys do it?"

The red-head chuckled to himself. "Other than Sora you're surprisingly the only one to ask," he sighed. She made a half-smile, not sure what that really meant. "I think," Axel continued, narrowing his eyes a little. "That you might already know why."

This time she fully smiled. "Just wanted to be sure. Have you talked to him?"

"Which one," Axel asked, grunting.

"Sora."

The red-head shook his head. He leaned the stool back down, breaking the atmosphere and it caused Naminé to look back at her sketch. She smiled to herself when she looked at it. It was a peaceful moment and she knew exactly what to do with it.

"Why'd you only color in my eyes?"

Naminé jumped a little, stuttering as she dropped the pencils she was holding. Axel laughed and she smiled again. "They stood out the most when I looked at you. That, and your lips."

A silence came for a few seconds before Axel pushed her a little in the back. "Shush, or I might think you're hitting on me."

The room was once again filled with the blonds laughter, as they each parted, going there separate ways.

* * *

The day had been going slow. And despite having one too many classes with a certain blue-haired maniac that was out to ruin his mood even further, he was doing a good job and avoiding any unnecessary conversations.

He was glad when the bell rang that signaled for his sixth class to be over. That meant he had no more classes and a free period. He, with unusual bouncy-ness as Demyx liked to put it, hopped down towards the basement door, passing a relaxed Axel, cranky Demyx and a flustered Naminé as he almost ran into her.

With a hurried but meaningful apology, he continued on his way, not noticing the smile that reached the girls face.

The door creaked less that it usually did, signifying that it had been being used more often. He smiled to himself, knowing the boy was down there. Even humming a bit, he skipped a few steps, almost falling before gracefully catching himself at the bottom. He 'humphed' to no one in particular giving a bow to the imaginary crowd that had witnessed his excellent save.

He almost forgot who he had come to see down here when there was a slight whistle and two claps. He stood straight up, blushed a little before blinding Riku with a smile. Riku smiled back, never seeing this look come from the boy.

"That's cute," he muttered.

"Huh?" Sora said, tilting his head so he could hear the other boy better.

As he sat down on one of the cushion, he watched as Riku resumed throwing the basketball up and down in the air as he guessed he was probably doing that before he had come down. "Nothing. What's got you in high spirits, if I may ask?" the silver-haired teen mumbled.

"A lot happened in the past three days." Sora's smile faltered for a second before coming back, dismissing it with a flick of the wrist and chose to instead change the channel from yet another Hitler episode. How many of those could they make without repeating?

"Hmm." The soft smile on his lips had Sora thinking of the other day when he had seen him with Axel. He still wanted to hear the laugh.

"Hey, Riku," the boy turned towards him and Sora smiled wider once again. "What do you wanna watch?"

"You," Riku raised a brow and Sora blushed. "Trying to play basketball." Sora found the orange ball in his face. "That'd be an interesting sight, I would think." Sora scrunched his nose at the orange menace he held in his hands. It mocked him for his lack of dribbling experience. Any other sport he'd most likely excel in. But for some reason the art of basketball eluded his genes.

"I'd rather not…" He mumbled, watching Riku shift in the beanbag to face him more and smirk slightly.

The teen sat straighter and quickly stole the ball. "Why, can't keep up with me?"

"No!" Sora shouted indignantly, fumbling to stand up. Riku was sure to follow just as fast with much more grace that made Sora's face scrunch up even more. His friends would call it pouting, but at a time like this Sora would call it a minor glare. Because pouting wasn't manly.

Sora didn't like the smile the boy had on his face. And he didn't like the tone in his voice when he said after successfully stealing the ball back, "Prove it."

When he looked down once again at the orange ball this time held by Riku and this time he would admit to pouting, one thought raced through his mind.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

…Didn't stop him though.

Catching him off guard by throwing the ball at him, Sora tried to dribble the ball like he had seen his brother do when playing Demyx. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out like that and Riku was quick enough to snatch it up between the long pauses. Riku twirled the ball on his finger. "Are you sure, Sora?" No, no he wasn't sure when Riku said his name like that, but he lunged for the ball anyway.

It wouldn't take a genius to figure out the landing, and cliché as it was, neither of the boys were prepared for it. And Sora watched the teens mouth shake with what he hoped were laughs, because he oh-so wanted to hear what his laugh sounded like again. He had only heard it once up close and his hand had been –

But he really never expected for Riku to kiss him. Why would he expect that? It wasn't like he had been secretly wanting to know what those lips felt like on his skin. He wasn't secretly hoping for a moment like this to pop up to taste those lusciously pink, puckered lips as the slowly moved against his own. But there was a small voice in his head that was telling him he had wanted to let those slender fingers race up his tingling spine and –

Riku _kissed_ him.

And _he_ kissed _back_.

Right before, standing up, staring at the worried, slightly dazed Riku and walking away.

* * *

_4/9/10 – Started_

_6/30/10 – Finished_

_Oh boo, I think I'm just getting worse at the romantic scenes. It turns out so much differently than in my head and I'm frustrated it doesn't turn out the same when I write it. Gah, damn these fingers which can't make the story great!_

_Side Note off the Side Note: Longest chapter yet! And I added a little RiSo (even if it was short and bad). So, does that get me slightly off the hook for not updating in forever?_

_P.S. Sorry for the late update. You'd never be able to guess what I have gone through. Haha..._


End file.
